Across the Universe
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: A collection of Roxas x Sora drabbles, scribbles and one shots. Some cute and fluffy, others sad and dark. Page 16 - Oliver.
1. Page 1: Angel

So I've had a bunch of ideas for Roxas and Sora stuff but I haven't been able to write them into a big story. So I deceided to create this little compilation. It will be a collection of my drabbles, one-shots and whatever I can come up with for Roxas and Sora. It may be filled with happy, fluffy tales but also sad and dark stories. Just whatever my head wants to write. Right now, I'll leave you with a nice little fluffy one.

**Note:** Each Page is not connected to each other, they are their own pieces. Some might take place within the canon KH universe, some might be AU, some might just be really random and bizarre. I will make a note if I happen to write a story that is connected to an earlier Page then I will let you know. And there might be some OOC-ness but I hope to stay true to the characters as possible unless I have purposely made the characters OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 1 - Angel ~_

Life had been pretty boring lately for the young islander Sora Leonhart. All of the kids were away on trips with their families because of the summer holidays so he didn't have anyone to play with. Sora's older brother Squall was around but he was at that age where he wouldn't be caught dead with his little brother amongst the 'cool guys', not that Sora knew though. The past couple of days had been pretty bland, not that Sora didn't have anything to do to keep himself occupied. He was a certainly an active child with an imagination that ran out of control at all times and could play any sort of game in that imaginary world that was his brain. The problem was though, he was getting bored doing the same things all of time and being by himself the latter which the five year old hated.

The day in particular seemed like it was going to be the same until he was startled off his bed by the sound of a large truck parking just outside his house. Quickly throwing on a v-cut white t-shirt and some bright green swim shorts he stormed down the stairs shoving his feet into his sandals and out into the back garden to see what all of the fuss was about. He found his mother outside, her to interested in what was going on.

"Mummy what's that?" he cheerfully asked pointing out at the large removal van.

"Oh Sora there you are I was just about to call you. We're getting some new neighbours," Raine spoke while ruffling her son's mop head of hair. Sora grunted and scurried her hand away hating it whenever someone touched his hair. Though he was excited at being told they would have a bunch of new people for him to befriend living next door to him. Locke and Celes Cole had moved out two months ago and to the young Sora it seemed like it was years away.

Another small car had arrived behind the moving van, Raine and Sora could see three people from the figureheads in the seats. They all emptied the car, picking up some belongings they had brought with them in the vehicle and for a short amount of seconds looked up at the house they were about to move into. The man seemed to have a bizarre style of hair that resembled something of a blond porcupine or hedgehog Sora had seen at school, he was wearing a simple combination of black trousers and a black t-shirt. Sora thought the woman looked very pretty with her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail that was held by a big pink ribbon, she woman a long pink dress with lots of flowers adorned to the lower section. Though it was the sight of the young boy with them that caused Sora to hide behind the protection of his mother's legs as he gripped them and looked out with a lone eye.

The boy who was at the side of his mother had blond hair in a style somewhat similar to his father's but more relaxed, his eyes were a deep cerulean blue and his skin was lighter than anyone Sora had seen before due to living on the islands. He wore a pair of dark grey shorts and a black t-shirt with a crown necklace and a pair of stripped red flip flops. Sora couldn't keep his eyes off the boy just gazing at him which alerted the boy who took a quick glance in Sora's direction causing him to try to completely conceal himself behind Raine's legs.

"And what's wrong with you? Don't pretend you're shy," she said confused at her son's actions.

Sora's head poked out and looked up at her. "Mummy? Is that an angel?" he whispered looking out for a split second to make sure he wasn't being watched and pointed to the boy.

"An angel?" she asked a bit dumb folded from the question, noticing the blush that had taken over her son's face she giggled. "Who knows Sora? Maybe he came for you,".

Sora nodded in response, staying behind the protection of his mother's legs as she walked up to greet the new family with him tip toeing behind her.

"Good morning I'm Raine Leonhart. Welcome to the neighbourhood! I stay just next door to you," she smiled offering her hand out to greet the family which was quickly taken by the lady.

"Oh thank you! My name is Aerith Strife! This is my husband Cloud and this handsome young man here is our son Roxas!" she cheerfully responded shaking Raine's hand and pointed out her family. Raine mentally slapped herself for not having the decentre to introduce her own son who was still hiding behind her.

"And this person behind me pretending to be shy is my son Sora," she laughed, lightly pushing Sora out from behind her to make his introductions . He scratched the back of his neck, keeping his head looking down on his feet.

"H-hello…name's Sora…ice to m-meet you," he stuttered, embarrassed of himself.

Aerith giggled with Cloud wrapping his arm around her waist, "He's so adorable! He even looks a bit like our Roxas doesn't he Cloud?". Cloud nodded in return and shook Raine's hand having not done it earlier.

Sora lifted his head slightly to look at the boy in front of him. Scratching the back of his neck again, he gulped down the nerves and the puddle of saliva that was forming in his mouth. "W-would you like to play with m-me?".

Roxas didn't reply he was just staring at the boy causing Sora to hang his head back down again. "Y-you don't have to-".

"I want to," Roxas softly spoke.

Sora's eyes lit up, his face plastered with what the Strife family would soon recognise at his trademark grin. Skipping on his toes he grabbed Roxas' hand and took some steps off before immediately stopping, letting go of the other's hand and rushed into the house. Raine was explaining her husband Laguna was out at his job when Sora returned about two moments later . He handed out a star shaped piece of fruit to the young blond who looked at it awkwardly having never seen anything like it before.

"Oh you're very lucky Roxas," Raine spoke, "That's a Paopu fruit, they say in legends that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Sora must like you a lot,".

"…inwerwened?" Roxas replied tongue twisting the word he had never heard before.

"It means you'll be friends forever," Aerith said, patting her son on the head.

Roxas flustered looking at the nervous Sora still holding out the fruit to him which he accepted with a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said with his smile growing bigger seeing Sora's happy reaction to the gift. Roxas twitched his body, looking around for something until he pulled the necklace off and gave it to Sora. "This is for you,".

Sora blinked looking at the necklace, it was a small silver chain necklace with a crown that the chain had attached itself upon. He glanced up at Roxas for approval receiving a nod back from the blonde so Sora took it and placed it around his neck. "Thank you Roxas!" he gleefully cheered, glomping Roxas into a hug which the blonde returned. Both of the boys laughed as Sora took Roxas' hand and guided him to the beach with their parents over looking them.

"Well I think we'll be getting to know each other quickly," Raine said, a bit starstruck from how her son had made a new friendship so quickly. Not that she was shocked Sora was always a very friendly boy but he seemed to desperately want to make friends with the 'angel' that had moved next door to them.

"It appears so, he seems like a good kid," Cloud said watching them run after each other in the sand.

"And he was so worried about making some friends to," Aerith said placing a soft reassuring kiss on Cloud's cheek. Her son was very shy and not happy at moving so far away from their home so she was glad for him to meet someone as soon as they had arrived. "So Raine, you'll have to tell me all the stories your family have had together. Will you come in for some tea? You've got to see my flowers!".

Raine smiled accepting Aerith's offer while watching her son lose a water fight with Roxas in the blue ocean as the sun shined down on both of them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated. *hugs the boys*<p> 


	2. Page 2: You

This turned out way longer than I had planned. My fingers just wouldn't stop typing. Its always the same with my stories, they never ever turn out the way I planned them. Anyway, here's another fluffy drabble for you guys. Its weird that I'm writing a lot of fluffy stuff right now, usually I tend to write more dark stuff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 2 - You ~_

Ever since Roxas was a little kid he was best friends with the most amazing person in the whole entire world, the little boy who lived just five streets down from him. That boy's name was Sora. Roxas couldn't even remember his life before he met Sora when they were both four years old, he thought the phrase 'and the rest is history' would be an appropriate thing to describe it. They were always together nearly every single day be it either playing together, going out somewhere on a big adventure, staying over at each other's houses, their parents even took joint holidays together so the boys could be with each other. They didn't seem to care to have any other close friends though they weren't mean boys and were friendly with other children, the two boys were perfectly happy with it just being the two of them. Even when they went into school things weren't any different, they managed to make some new friends and did become close to them but both Roxas and Sora's seemingly unbreakable bond couldn't be touched, they were a package deal. There were times when one of them forgot to do their homework, messed something up in school or did something really stupid; the other would do the exact same thing so the other boy wouldn't have to suffer alone at the hands of their teachers, detention or the wraith of their parents.

Whenever one of them had a problem, they always went to each other for advice and comfort. Never to their other friends, teachers or even their parents. Roxas couldn't count the amount of times Sora turned up at his bedroom window needing to talk to him or in tears needing a good old hug and comfort from his best friend. It was the same for Roxas to, there were nights when he was distraught and Sora let him sleep with him in his bed so he wouldn't be alone. These two boys were close, perhaps too close some people thought by the time they entered high school. Roxas and Sora had always had a touchy-feely relationship together as kids that some people misinterpreted it as them being gay. Both of them would always laugh it off with good spirits, Sora was in a relationship with his friend Kairi anyway.

Roxas' smile would always tell a lie whenever they responded to people asking them though. No one knew, not even Sora that the blond was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Ever since the day he first met Sora even as a little kid Roxas had loved him, it was just until his teenage years hit that those romantic feelings started to emerged. Roxas didn't even think or know if he was gay, he didn't look at anyone that way be it boy or girl, he only had eyes for Sora. It wasn't some little teen crush where he wanted to bang Sora until the boy wouldn't be able to sit down, Roxas truly did love him.

Sora was beautiful. His chocolate brown hair that seemed to defy gravity looked as if Sora spent hours every morning working it in order to get it perfect was completely natural. Every day Sora woke up and it was there he didn't even brush. Sora's lightly tanned skin was just a shade darker than everyone else which contrasted Roxas' pale skin which would be plagued by numerous jokes by Sora saying Roxas looked like a ghost. His cerulean ocean blue eyes perfectly matched Sora's up beat, lovable and sweet personality, the boy could do no wrong and if something so ever evil was to be committed by him a person just needed to look into the boy's eyes and he would get away with it which Sora had used to his advantage many times as Roxas just couldn't give into those eyes. The one thing that made Roxas' heart skip a beat was whenever Sora smiled, the grin on his face that he gave to almost everyone showed just how big a heart the boy had. Every time Roxas saw those big pearly whites he would melt which was practically every single second of every day because Sora just couldn't stop smiling especially when he was around his best friend, Sora always told Roxas that when he was with him he was happy and whenever Roxas was gone he was sad. As much as Roxas loved to hear that, it stabbed his heart more painfully every time Sora mentioned.

Roxas wanted to say to Sora he wanted more from him, he wanted to take their friendship to the next level, he wanted to say he loved him and take Sora's lips as his own and never let his hands go. He wanted to so badly that there wasn't a time when Roxas didn't think about just grabbing Sora no matter where they were and just pin him up against the wall and give him the most passionate kiss Sora would ever experience. Roxas just couldn't admit it. Sora was far too precious to him, Sora was closer than a brother ever could be. Roxas loved Sora so much he couldn't ever, ever risk damaging their friendship. Not that he expected Sora to cut all ties with him if he didn't feel the same way but Roxas knew that things would never be the same between them again. Sora was everything to Roxas, even if he couldn't be Sora's lover, Roxas would never give up their friendship.

Besides Sora was already in a relationship with Kairi. Roxas liked the girl she was honest, smart and had her own personality. She didn't try to fit in with the crowd, she had her own image and was happy with Sora. Sora seemed to be happy to with her, they got along just fine and enjoyed each other's company. Roxas was grateful that Sora had someone like that, even though he was jealous that it wasn't him instead. Not that Sora knew of course, he thought Kairi was the luckiest girl in the world.

He pondered this as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom completely adorned with pictures of him and his best friend. His mind was stirred from his thoughts as he heard a duck quacking, his alarm clock to be precise that was Donald Duck that Sora got for his Christmas a couple of years ago. Why he did Roxas had no idea but still he was amused when Sora gave it to him. His eyes blinked when he noticed Donald was quacking insanely, the timer read midnight exactly. "Damn!" he huffed turning it off, he started to over think everything again had stayed up too late. It was something that was happening more often recently so Roxas had set the alarm to remind him to get to bed so he had a decent sleep before school the next morning. He was never a morning person in the first place so just getting to sleep right after midnight gave him some reason to not be grouchy in the morning.

He climbed under the duvet covers and turned off his bedside light and gazed at the picture of him and Sora. Roxas had his arm around Sora's waist as Sora proudly showed off his trademark grin and peace sign. Roxas kissed the tip of his index finger and placed it upon Sora's lips. "G'night Sora," he whispered.

Shutting his eyes sleep started to overcome his until his eyes were forced open at the sound of tapping against his window. He groaned, his mind too tired to try and think of a response to shout at that dumb old tree and pulled the duvet over his head trying to drown out the sound. Didn't work, he could now hear the tapping ever more clearly despite covering himself up. Marching out of the bed he opened the window.

"Damn stupid tree! Shut the hell-" he words were cut off as he noticed that it wasn't the tree's branches scratching against his window but Sora standing right outside in only a white t-shit, grey boxer shorts and barefooted. "Sora! Its freezing outside! Get in here now!" he ordered, his tone not too friendly as he dragged Sora into the room. Sora sat down on the bed as Roxas ran out of his room, returning about twenty seconds later with some towels. It hadn't occurred to him that it was raining lightly when he opened the window until he lifted Sora into the house and he was soaked, in his bare feet to.

He nodded to Sora who then proceeded to remove his wet clothes, leaving him nude right in front of Roxas. They had bathed together and swapped clothes all their life so this was nothing new to them, not that it stopped a pink blush immediately dominating Roxas' face as he chucked one of the towels at Sora and the boy proceeded to dry himself. Roxas had gotten out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue pyjama shorts for Sora to change into as he left to put Sora's wet clothes into the dryer in the cupboard across the hall. He had already changed by the time Roxas had gotten back and was drying his hair, Roxas simply sat next to him, trying to observe and find out exactly what was going on or exactly happened. Sora had never showed up in the dead of night before with hardly any clothes on.

"So you gonna explain or do I have to pick it out?".

Sora slowly finished drying his hair, his head looking down watching his hands clutching the towel. "Kairi and I broke up,".

"Oh," Roxas wasn't expecting to hear that. "Why'd she break up with you?".

"No it was me who broke up with her,".

Now that was something Roxas didn't expect to hear at all, why would Sora break up with Kairi? He was happy with her every time he saw the both of them together.

"Why?".

"Cause I didn't care for her that way, never did to be honest," he said dropping the towel on the floor. "It was never fair to her right? I love Kairi but not in that way at all, she's such a fantastic person that she deserves someone who would treat her right and give her a great life,".

Roxas' head was spinning, he could gather that Sora said he didn't want to be with Kairi anymore for sure. But he just couldn't get why. Sora's words were confusing him, Sora had always been the type of guy who would treat the girl he was in a relationship with to everything she could ever want and he would do his best to be with her in her times of need and when she needed affection. From what Sora was saying he couldn't quite work out if Sora was acting like he treated her no different to a friend and didn't give her the kind of emotions and needs that a boyfriend would give her. That didn't seem like Sora at all.

"Okay I get that you didn't get the same feeling she had for you, what I don't understand is that if you didn't ever feel this way about her then why start a relationship with her? You were the one who asked her," Roxas asked, scratching his head trying to signal the point.

Sora chuckled lifting his head up looking at the ceiling as he started swinging his legs back and forth. "Trying to forget really. Trying to force all of my emotions to the back of my head and hoping they would disappear," he laughed as he listened to himself. "God I'm an idiot,".

Okay now Roxas was completely confused.

"Thing is I already like someone. Not fair to Kairi to put up with me when I never really wanted to be with her in the first place. Funny thing is when I told her, she laughed. She actually said she was relived because she could tell," Sora laughed again, wiping the wet bangs from his forehead. "Is it that obvious?".

"I…had no idea Sora," Roxas whispered with shame and embarrassment in his voice.

"Don't worry Roxas," Sora said looking away from him.

How could Roxas not worry about it? He had been so lost in his own fantasy world thinking about how he so desperately wanted to be with his best friend that he was completely blind to see how unhappy Sora was in his relationship, well old relationship now. He was also angry for failing to pick up that Sora already liked another person and he could of helped the boy to gain the courage to tell the person about his feelings.

"I really like them. No not like that's not right at all, I friggin' love this person. So friggin' much that I'm too scared to tell them," Sora coughed, wiping the sniffles away from his nose. Roxas lifted head from it looking at his feet as his hands held his ankles. Sora's eyes were brimming, filled with so much emotion and pain that Roxas could hardly bear to look at them without his eyes starting to fall with the weight of tears starting to form. "I want to…but I can't. I can't ruin what I have with them I just can't…".

"Sora," Roxas cooed blinking quickly to remove the traces of the tears that had welled up. He smiled as his right hand gently grabbed Sora's face and turned it to look at his. "If you don't tell them then you're gonna regret it forever. I want to see you happy Sora, not miserable like this,".

Sora's eyes shined back on Roxas' as if they were pleading to say Roxas was wrong.

"But-".

"Even if they don't feel that way Sora, they'll understand. You're the most caring guy I've ever met and everyone else knows that and no one would ever give up your friendship," Roxas smiled, still holding Sora's face in his grasp. Truth be told Roxas did believe what he just said, Sora was just a wonderful person that no one would ever dump him if they learned that he really liked them but they didn't feel the same way. Roxas knew that Sora would never dump their friendship to if he ever told Sora how he really felt about him but Roxas always looked on the negative side of things and always looked into the possibility of the friendship being scratched. Roxas wouldn't be able to survive that, Sora would be able to even if it did happen which never would because of how strong Sora was. Roxas wasn't brave like Sora was.

Sora nodded in response and mouthed an 'okay' back to his friend. Roxas sighed and scuffled Sora's hair when he released Sora's face. Strangely Sora didn't react to it like he normally did whenever Roxas attacked his head, in fact he done nothing at all but stared at Roxas. Roxas was shocked when Sora took a hold of his head with both hands and leaned his head closer to Roxas' until they were but two inches apart. Roxas tried to asked what the hell Sora was doing but he couldn't make a response until Sora closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Time itself seemed to freeze at that minute as Roxas felt the warm glow and soft taste of Sora's lips. He couldn't get make up his mind to either kiss Sora back, scream up and down in joy or do both but his head was still trying to process exactly what was happening that he couldn't react at all. He was left completely frozen that he didn't do anything until he noticed Sora had stopped and seen the heartbreak in Sora's eyes in front of him.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Sora cried frantically jumping off the bed and ran straight for the door. Roxas immediately jumped off, grabbed Sora's wrist before he could turn the handle, twirled him around, pushing him against the door and slammed his lips upon the other boy.

Like Roxas had done it was a few seconds before he had gotten any reaction from Sora until the kiss was returned. They kissed more fiercely than the small peck that Sora had given Roxas. The longing, the lust, the pain, the love, everything that Roxas had felt for all of these years were being released from the passion of the kiss. He felt Sora's hands frantically running themselves through his hair as Sora tilted his head to allow them to press their lips even closer. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, slowly pulling him away from the door until they reached the bed. The mattress was comfy to their bodies as Sora laid on top of him as their kissing continued for another couple of minutes before they finally broke away, lips slightly bruised.

"How long?" Sora asked his cheeks glowing pink as his famous grin was stuck on his face.

Roxas smiled, caressing Sora's cheek. "As long as I can remember,".

The glowing tint of pink started to spread even further on Sora's cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "We're dumb huh?".

"Yeah" Roxas grinned in response, lifting his head up from the pillow to kiss his lover again. He was pretty stupid.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated. I couldn't respond to the second review for some reason so I would like to point out that this a thing where I am posting a bunch of drabbles I have written on my note book or computer. I don't have any, I decided rather than post a whole bunch of one shots over time that it would be better to have them all together into one collection rather than have many all over the place. I don't have anything planned, I will just update this whenever something comes to mind and I'm able to get it down. I'm just going to leave the other stories I have done like Fated, Carols and Cold where they are because I like the reviews that people have given me and I don't want them to disappear. All my Roxas x Sora stories will be added to Across the Universe from now on unless they are multi-chaptered.<p>

And once again I love reviews. :D


	3. Page 3: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 3 Acceptance ~_

Every morning Sora woke up crying and every morning Roxas would pull him into a warm embrace and nuzzle his forehead until the whimpering would stop. It always happened exactly at 7:30 in the morning when both of them would wake up and even if Sora had a good dream the tears would always be falling. It had been like that ever since they had moved to Twilight Town a week ago just the two of them.

Roxas was happy to back in Twilight Town, despite the fact that his memories and the friendships he had made weren't real he treasured them nonetheless and enjoyed the familiarity of being there again. Sora was happy to from what Roxas could tell, he loved the warming glaze of how the sun seemed to be stuck on setting, especially when Roxas took him to Sunset Hill and they laid together and until the stars finally came enjoying ice cream together. Sora was happy with his new schooling arrangements in the town and he seemed to be enjoying his classes and would come home eager as ever to see his boyfriend after the long hard day. But then why was he always so upset in the morning?

Roxas couldn't sleep, he had been pondering Sora's emotions and state of mind all night as he held the other boy close in his arms. Sora was shivering frequently during the night and tightening his clutch onto Roxas' body with every shiver. Roxas knew what was wrong with his lover, Sora knew it to but he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to bring the bad memories back. They couldn't go back to Destiny Islands, not after everything that had happened.

Sora began to stir right on schedule as he shifted his head into Roxas' chest with the other boy holding his head, his fingers entangled in Sora's hair. Roxas began to feel hot drips on water on his chest as Sora started weeping again. Kissing the boy's forehead Roxas massaged his lover's head and entangled their legs together as Sora clinged onto to him for support. This continued on for several minutes until Sora eventually calmed down and the weeping was replaced by soft kisses on Roxas' wet tank top.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Roxas said. Sora didn't answer him back but replied with a very brief nod burying his head as much as it could into Roxas' chest. "Its okay Sora, I'm here with you. I'm never gonna leave you by yourself,".

"Uh huh…" Sora mumbled lifting his head up to see Roxas smiling into his bloodshot eyes. Sora's frown slowly crept up into a smile. "You're the only one I wanna be with,".

Sora leaned in and kissed him softly, pouring out all of the negative emotions in him and enjoying the taste of Roxas' lips as they entangled their fingers together. It ended with both of the boys staring into each other's eyes and then Sora eye's shifted to his hand intertwined with Roxas'. "It'll still hurt, but as long as I'm with you I'll be okay,".

Roxas nodded, yes it would still hurt. It would still hurt the both of them but Sora even more. Even after the worlds had been saved and Sora returned to Destiny Islands with Roxas and began to live his normal life again things didn't stop hurting for both of them. They revealed their feelings for each other and let out the knowledge of their relationship to the people they knew. However the reactions they received were not good ones, they were taunted, bullied and harassed. Not for being homosexual but for what people had seen their relationship to be incest despite the fact that they were not related. Roxas was Sora's Nobody, that was it, there was no blood relation between them at all. But that didn't stop the hate, it came everywhere even from Riku and Kairi and what shocked Sora most of all his parents. It finally came to an eruption when Roxas had returned home with a heavily bleeding wound to his head from one of their haters throwing a rock at him. It was the last straw for Sora as his parents refused to take the boy to the hospital and after he had brought Roxas home from the hospital himself they both packed up their things and left the house hearing the shouts in the background that he was never going to be let inside the house or be with his family ever again.

It was a scary thing for two sixteen year olds to leave home with little to no money to try to start their life anew again but they did it. Roxas had managed to get a job that paid him enough for them to rent a small apartment and Sora was able to get into the community college to continue his education. They were happy to get away from it all but that didn't stop the pain from coming back to haunt them. It would continue for the rest of their life being shut out by their friends and family. Roxas knew that and so did Sora but it was like the latter said, as long as they had each other they would be okay.

Sora tried to move out from the bed only to result in Roxas pulling him back into his embrace. "And where do you think you're going?".

"I have to get ready for school!" Sora pouted.

Roxas giggled at Sora's face, puffed up like a hamster. "Its Saturday, let's stay in bed a little while longer. Besides…" Roxas cooed as he rolled himself on top of Sora and removed his tank top. "…how bout breakfast in bed?".

Sora's smile was wide and knowing as he removed his and pulled Roxas down onto him, their skin softly rubbing against each other.

"I love you Roxas,".

"Love you to Sora,".

* * *

><p>This is popped into my head today so I quickly got it on paper and then typed it up. Actually I have to thank CanadianCold who reviewed Fated and mentioned how it was a "canon" story meaning that it was the game versions of Roxas and Sora being used rather than AU versions. I just imagined this happening after KHII ended. I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Reviews are awesome. :D


	4. Page 4: Frying Pan of Doom

I had actually written a story similar to this one a few years back with a different couple. But its just so silly I had to write a Roxas and Sora version of it. Plus I can totally see this happening in my head.

**Warning:** Slight smut in this drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe*~**

_~ Page 4 - Frying Pan of Doom ~_

Roxas had no warning at all. Just seconds ago both he and Sora were sitting on the couch watching some dumb ass TV program which Roxas wasn't even paying attention to as he was too busy indulged in his book. Next thing he knew Sora had tackled him pushing him down firmly on to the couch and shoved his lips upon his own. His eyes fluttered at how deeply Sora had kissed him, slowly their lips massaged each other until Sora's tongue raked itself upon Roxas' teeth, begging for his mouth to open. Roxas could only oblige as he moaned while running his fingers through his lover's chocolate hair, lightly pushing his head down so they could press their kisses even further together.

Roxas opened his eyes and watch how Sora's faced moved and reacted with everything he was doing. Sora pulled away noticing Roxas had stopped, he saw his lover smiling at him, his azure ocean blue eyes gazing into his.

"What's wrong?".

Roxas shook his head and placed his hand upon Sora's cheek and caressed it. "Kiss me,". Sora didn't even reply as he bridge the gap between their lips and his left hand had found itself under Roxas' white t-shirt, rubbing his chest before moving to a free nipple and began playing. Roxas body twitched in excitement at Sora's touch as his lover had broken their kiss and he moved down to Roxas' neck and started licking. Roxas could only tilt his head back extending his neck out for Sora to continue playing with as he just felt completely in bliss.

Sora had however pulled back stood on his knees smirking at his lover. Roxas' whimpered and Sora chuckled in return as he removed his black tank top exposing his naked chest. Roxas' face grew to a crimson red as Sora slyly began to remove Roxas' t-shirt while planting kisses on his stomach, chest, collarbones and finally his lips again as the item of clothing was removed. Sora's kisses were so powerful and heated that Roxas could hardly contain him as he unknowingly wrapped his legs around Sora's body.

In fact the two boys were so engulfed in each other that they didn't notice that the door had opened and a woman entered. They did however notice the sound of a shopping bag being dropped and the sound of glass breaking. Sora slowly turned his head as if his neck was extremely stiff as Roxas peaked out from the side of Sora's body and saw the woman standing before them. They both yelped in fear as they realised who it was with Sora falling off Roxas and the couch and banged his head on the floor. Cowering he grabbed his tank top and Roxas' t-shirt and threw it to him as they both practically jumped into them.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Really sorry!" Sora squealed as he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness from the standing figure. The person didn't move, only stared as him with anger and disappointment shining in their eyes.

Both the boys' bodies jumped out of their skins as the sunlight shined on an object that suddenly appeared in the woman's right hand as if it had appeared from another dimension. Roxas jumped and hid behind the couch as Sora apologies turned frantic as the object, the Frying Pan of Doom was raised up into the air with the woman having the same exact look on her looked down upon him. Nothing could stop the fabled weapon as it soared down and smacked Sora right on the head, knocking him completely unconscious.

Roxas tried crawling away but his body froze as the sound of the woman's footsteps walking towards him. He turned around, shivering as her cold gaze met his. "I'm sorry Mrs Leonhart! I didn't start it! He did! I-I-I…" he stuttered his words as he saw it rising, the legendary Frying Pan of Doom which he had heard off in folklore, the old tales of yore from the Leonhart family.

He yelped as he saw the black steel coming and it smacked his head, his vision becoming woozy as he fell backwards onto the floor and saw the figure glaring at him before his eyes shut, knocked out.

The woman sighed as she patted the legendary weapon. One could swear that the Frying Pan of Doom chuckled as she picked up the shopping bag and left the two bodies lying in the living room.

* * *

><p>Reviews are awesome sauce :D<p> 


	5. Page 5: Journey

This is very personal and meaningful to me this little piece. I have poured my heart and soul into it so I hope you enjoy this particular page and that you are able to take some emotions away with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 5 - Journey ~_

Exhaustion wasn't even close to how Roxas was feeling, it was exhaustion with a capital 'E' that was stacked up on an eight foot clown pole. He yawned again shielding his eyes from the bright sun as he waited on sidewalk as many adults, children, employees walked and rushed by him. Everyone was in a hurry trying to get where they wanted to on time, the buses and cars were parking at the sidewalk and literally throwing their suitcases out and then speeding off.

How long had he been standing there for? He didn't know it seemed like hours already added back onto to his travel time. Roxas had been traveling nearly twenty four hours, flying half way across the world to Destiny Islands to meet someone he had never met before something he thought he would never do in his life.

How long had it been now? Since he started talking with him online through a random add on his MySpace page? Call it cheesy but as soon as Roxas clicked on the profile link and the picture of the boy popped up Roxas was completely smitten but also over taken by the big grin and the sparkling blue eyes. The way his chocolate coloured hair seemed to defy gravity, every new picture he had seen the hair seemed more immune to it. The more Roxas and the boy exchanged messages the more Roxas seemed to be drawn to him, they were both very similar with their personalities, music tastes, food they liked but they were also very different from their looks, backgrounds and other reasons. Roxas soon found himself actually staying up into the early hours in the morning, turning up for work slightly late and leaving his homework at home accidentally just to talk to the boy. It must have been three months after first having talked to the boy that Roxas' face turned completely crimson scarlet as the boy he had been talking to admitted he had a crush on the blond to which Roxas found the courage to reply that he really liked the boy to.

From a week of planning between the two of them and worrying and panicking from Roxas' family the blond had arranged flights to go and see and stay with the boy for two weeks. Three months later and nearly twenty four hours of jet lag behind him Roxas was standing waiting outside of Terminal 8 at the Destiny Islands International Airport awaiting to meet the boy. Nervous was an understatement, Roxas was completely and utterly petrified. It wasn't just because of the heat that Roxas was shaking and sweating, he reminded himself to smack the boy's head after he told him that since it was winter he probably should wear pants to come here because it's 'cold', this was even hotter than the summer's Roxas experienced in Twilight Town.

He fumbled his hoodie he had in his hands, he wasn't just exchanging pictures or speaking with the boy on the phone he was actually going to meet him in person and stay at his house for two weeks. Roxas gulped the extra saliva that had formed in his throat as his phone rang, receiving a message from the boy that they had parked their car and they were on their way to get them. And also he noted that he had seen him standing in the distance. Roxas fumbled, trying to fix his hair and rubbing his eyes trying to rid himself of the black bags underneath from the lack of sleep. Roxas had only flown once before and that was with his brother on vacation when he was a little kid, now he was eighteen years old and had flown halfway across the world by himself, to meet a stranger none the less. Despite how nervous he was Roxas hoped that the boy would arrive soon, he was really starting to sweat under the heat. He tried to sort out his clothes trying to make himself more presentable once the boy would arrive to pick him up, he had completely over thought and worried about what he was going to wear when he first saw him and fought with what would be more comfortable on the planes. In the end Roxas settled for a red t-shirt with his usual tanned pants and grey and red laced shoes. He had his trademark black and white chequered wrist band on with the black and white finger warmers, the only difference was that Roxas had on a small metallic crown necklace held together with a chain that the boy had sent him as a gift with a hand written letter. He rested his head on the wall, wondering how he was still awake after all of this traveling.

"…hey," a voice spoke.

Roxas opened his eyes and found the person he was waiting for right in front of him. He tried his best to fight the blush back as the boy stood there with a white v-necked t-shirt underneath a white and black stripped shirt with red swim shorts with sea flower outlines engraved on them and a pair of yellow flip flops. He was standing with his hands in his pockets with his head at his feet. Next to him was a woman that Roxas assumed to be the boy's mother wearing a mid length green floral dress and small heeled sandals with sunflowers used as straps. Her long brown hair was tied together with a big pink ribbon, Roxas could tell she was a very pretty lady.

"Hello! You must be Roxas! I'm Aerith! Sora's mother!" she gleefully said taking Roxas in a hug. Roxas' body stiffened not really knowing how to react he wasn't used to being hugged by complete strangers. Once she let go he could only respond with a slight bow.

"H-hello Strife Mrs, h-how feel today y-you?" Roxas mentally slapped himself for stuttering in front of the woman. She only giggled in reply and then mentioned something in Spanish to her son causing the boy to jump up a little shocked, Roxas' face flustered even more as he saw just how true and blue the boy's eyes were.

"…beat me to it," he muttered walking up to Roxas, looking into his face for a second until he wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck, looking into eyes they were only but a few inches apart. "Hi…Roxas," he whispered.

Roxas closed his eyes for a second before returning the hug and staring into the boy's face. "Hi…Sora,".

Sora let a smile out and lightly poked Roxas on the nose and then eying the object next to him. "Is this yours?" he asked as Roxas noticed he was meaning the suitcase. Roxas nodded and Sora hummed letting go of Roxas and pulled out the handle for the luggage. "Its okay I got it," he said right as Roxas opened his mouth to protest Sora pulling it. The three of them started walking, Aerith in front of them as Sora and Roxas walked by one another. Both of them still shocked from finally meeting face to face they couldn't think of anything to talk about as they made their way out of the terminal.

"This is cold?" Roxas asked trying to break the silence.

Sora nodded looking at him, his eyes glowing as the sun shined upon them. "Uh huh, why I have shirt on,".

"Heh…this is hotter than summer for me," Roxas said clutching his chest, Sora looked radiant under the sunlight and his voice was even more cuter in person.

"Really?" Sora perked. "I'd like to go someday,".

"Really?" Roxas asked, trying to hide the joy and slightly plead in his voice. Sora simply giggled and nodded at him, wrapping his free arm around Roxas' waist and pulling him closer causing their cheeks to touch for a brief second as they made their way into the car park. Sora and his mother had a huge car compared to the small ones back at Twilight Town, especially since Twilight used multiple trams so only about half of the population actually owned cars. Sora placed Roxas' suitcase in the back and opened the door to the third row of chairs and ushered Roxas in, buckling up his seat belt for him before doing the same.

They began to move with Aerith driving, paying the guard at the exit their fee for their stay. Roxas could only hear grumbles from the man as Aerith paid him. "How much?" he asked Sora.

"Don't worry about it," Sora answered as they left the car park. Roxas sighed as he could feel the sunlight hitting him again reminding him just how hot it was. He now really regretted not wearing shorts. His body gave a sudden twitch as an ice cold object was placed on his cheek causing him to shiver. "Here," Sora giggled holding out a wet bottle of water.

Roxas accepted quickly taking the cap off and gulping down as much water as he could. Sora couldn't help but laugh watching him down half the bottle in one go. "You are so cute,". Roxas couldn't help but blush again resulting in Sora laughing again before taking a drink from his own bottle.

The blond felt slightly more relaxed with Sora's carefree voice and his presence, his tight self consciousness eased just being there with him. He rested his head against the window, his brain registering properly that he was here with him as he looked out the window and watched the surroundings go by. Much different from Twilight Town he seen the dry hills, palm trees and in the distance the mountains reaching up into the open sky. There wasn't that much green he did notice, the tropical scenery did really make him feel like he was in a different world. Turning his head to Sora he noticed the boy scratching his head looking off into the other side of the car. Roxas looked towards the boy's turned face, its round features with the tanned skin caused him to blush once again as he remembered all the things they said to each other through their IM sessions. Seeing Sora in real life was so much more than just having pictures sent of him, Sora was breathing, blinking and moving unlike the stillness of the photos. Remembering all of those feelings he had of him, all those nights he slept in his bed counting the days in his mind until he could see him, he was finally here with him and he had so much to say but Roxas didn't know where to start.

Wiping the dew of his forehead Roxas gathered up all of his courage. "Sora?", the blond said and Sora hummed as he turned his head. "I'm happy," he whispered.

Sora gave a very slight nod and started rubbing the back of his neck with a very faint tint of rose appearing on his face as he looked down on his other hand that was scratching his knees. Lifting his head and looking straight into Roxas' eyes he nodded again before quickly taking the hand that was rubbing his neck and intertwined their hands together. "M-me to,".

Roxas closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of holding Sora's hand as Sora rested his head upon Roxas' shouldering. He scratched the other's hand to show his gratitude as Sora did the same. Roxas could feel himself tearing up, all the feelings of passion, emotion, longing and acceptance rushing towards him and they all collided together. He fought the tears knowing just how he felt, what he had felt all along but he didn't truly feel it until Sora was here with him and they had physical contact. Roxas really did love Sora. He didn't notice that Sora was doing the exact same thing as him with his head pointed towards the opposite window.

They were both taken out of their dazes with Aerith speaking to Sora in Spanish again. Roxas had forgotten that Sora's family all spoke Spanish because of the Destiny Islands and their cultures. They all spoke English of course but Roxas couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy as Sora and Aerith conversed. Not that because he couldn't speak the language, but because he wish he could just communicate with them properly even though they did speak English.

"Are you hungry?" Sora asked.

"Oh…little bit,".

"We can go out and get something to eat,".

"No its okay,".

"Its no problem Roxas,".

"No its okay really. I'm not that hungry, I'm more tired from the flights," Roxas answered, truth be told he was hungry, airline food didn't exactly taste great and it never did fill your stomach but he was definitely more tired and exhausted from the long trip here.

"Okay, we'll just head home," Sora chirped.

They continued to drive with Sora and Roxas exchanging short conversations about little things and settling in silence in between them. Sora would nuzzle Roxas' hair every now and then and Roxas would return the affection by kissing him on his cheek once as Sora tightened the grip on their hands. Sora would point out some sights as they went by heading into the village where Sora stayed as such the university campus, the village square, the flower shop that his mother owned and the playground where he broke his arm when he was six years old Roxas laughed at the thought of a young Sora screaming in the hospital as the doctor's tried to treat him as he could feel Sora's fingers massaging the top of his hand.

Sora shook Roxas' hand when they had arrived, noticing that Roxas was starting to daze off from the car journey. He never realised just how exhausted Roxas was not knowing that flying for than twenty four hours and constant sitting down could do for the body. They left the car and Roxas shook his head trying to keep himself awake. Before him he saw a two floored house painted a light yellow with a small driveway for the family's car. The front garden was covered in many different flowers, Roxas assumed that they were all planted and taken care of by Sora's mother, Aerith and judging from how many there were and how bright and healthy each one of them were Aerith took care of her garden fantastically. Sora had taken Roxas' suitcase out of the car and took his hand again and pulled him up to the house. Roxas suddenly felt a heavy tug on his heart as he realised he was now entering Sora's house and was going to meet all of the people inside. He did feel at ease of having Sora there with him so he just accepted Sora's protection and confidence as they entered the house.

Aerith walked off in the living room as Sora pointed to the stair's and told him to head up. Roxas protested as Sora began to drag Roxas' suitcase up by himself but Sora didn't listen and just pointed his eyes to a white door between two others at the top of the stairs. Realising he would not win Roxas entered the room as Sora came in behind him and with a great sigh of relief he plopped Roxas' suitcase to the side. Roxas then suddenly realised that he was in Sora's room.

It was a medium sized room with a double bed in the middle lying against the wall and windows that lead out to a magnificent view of the crystal clear blue ocean right in front of Sora's house. Next to the door was a five set chest of drawers with a large television attached to the wall and upon the chest of drawers was a Xbox 360 with a bunch of game boxes staked up on each other. Next to it at the corner there was a small desk with a red laptop attached and a couple of CD cases lying next to it. Roxas noticed the room was painted a mixture of red and blue and the walls were littered with pictures. He could see some with Sora as a little kid with his friend which brought a smile to his face to see an even younger and completely adorable boy. However he did notice and became quite embarrassed that the majority of the pictures seemed to be of him, in fact they were pictures Roxas had taken of himself to upload for Sora to see, Sora had saved them all and gotten them all printed off to adorn over his room. He face turned red when he noticed Sora had printed out pictures of Roxas posing shirtless for the boy, laughing nervously he turned around only to be tackled by the boy with both of them landing on the bed and Sora's face snuggled deep into his chest.

"Roxas…" the boy cooed.

Roxas stroked the boy's forehead, playing with his soft bangs. Letting out a sigh as his body melted in Sora's embrace he smile looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm in your room…".

"Uh huh,".

Sora lifted himself off Roxas' body much to the other boy's bewilderment, he was enjoying lying on the comfy bed with him. Sora took both of Roxas' hands and pulled him up so that they came together face to face. Roxas once again stared into Sora's eyes, feeling their beauty shined right upon him. His emotions started to surface all at once again as Sora wrapped his arm's around the blonds' waist pulling them closer, their eyes just but a few inches apart from one another. Roxas couldn't bear the power that Sora's eyes gave him, he wanted to scream out how much he loved the boy but before he could Sora bridged the gap and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm, wiping away the fear Roxas had to tell Sora how he felt and he returned the affection. He could feel Sora grin as they kissed, Sora turned his head so that they could press their lips closer together. Roxas poured all of his love into the kiss as he held the back of Sora's head to keep them close as Sora pulled Roxas by his waist so that they wouldn't have any distance between them at all. Roxas pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth, tasting and inhaling the scent of his lover as he sniffed Sora's hair which was followed by a soft moan from the boy. They eventually parted with both of their faces completely flustered, breathing slightly uneasy as Roxas brought his other hand to Sora's head and held him so they both could looking into each other's eyes. Sora nodded and kissed him again with his arms still wrapped tightly around the boy's waist.

"I…really do love you,".

"I really love you Sora," Roxas kissing him again. "Thank you for letting me come and see you,".

"Thank you for coming and being with me,".

They both stood in each other's hold for another minute, taking in all of the emotions and love they had for each other, everything they had felt for months and we unable to properly convey them until they had finally met. Today was but the first in a long journey for both of them, they both knew it and didn't want to have anyone else but each other along the way.

* * *

><p>Actually this story is drawn from personal experiences. This is how I met my husband and how we first met, of course I've changed stuff in this little fiction drabble to suit Roxas and Sora's characters the relationship they can have together. So this does very much have me in it with me taking Roxas' position. I did have to fly so many hours to see him and even though it was hell its worth it in the end. If you can be with the person who wants to be with you anything is worth. And that's what I think Roxas and Sora would feel for each other, they would go to the ends of the earth in order to be together.<p>

And yes, reviews are awesome sauce! :D


	6. Page 6: Wish

This is a page that is connected to Page 1 Angel. You don't have to read the first page in order to understand this one but it does reference a little few things.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 6 - Wish~_

Sora jolted up against the immediate cold touch on his cheek and tripped over his feet landing right on his back side. He could only see the smirk plastered over the blonde ten year old looking down upon him with two ice lollies in his hands.

"Not fair!" Sora pouted in remark puffing up his cheeks like a hamster.

"You're so cute when you do that," Roxas giggled as he bent down putting the vanilla flavoured ice lolly in Sora's mouth. "Now you're even more adorable,".

Sora's pout quickly turned into a bizarre rounded smile because of the lolly in his mouth as Roxas pulled him up out of the sand. Sora nodded a brief thank you to him and swayed his head to the ground trying to point Roxas' view at it. The blonde blinked before squinting his eyes to hide the sunlight so he could properly analyze the image that lay before him.

_SORA + ROXAS FOREVER_

The text was circled in a big heart that had been drawn out by a lone finger. Roxas chuckled and shook his head and looked into the boy's blue eyes. He always thought that they were even more bluer than the sky could ever be even if it was merged with the ocean they would never be able to out shine Sora's eyes, it wasn't just his eyes but it was Sora's heart that made him shine above everything else. "Man can't you ever stop being adorable?".

Sora blew a raspberry taking Roxas' hand, "I gotta show you something!" he took the other boys hand and pulled him out onto the beach. Both of them walked barefoot in their swim shorts enjoying the warm touch of the soft sand, holding each other's hand and enjoying their treats that Roxas had bought them. Roxas was enjoying his sea salt flavoured one, his favourite. Sora always bought vanilla because it was like the colour of Roxas' skin, a sweet pale tone since he wasn't native to Destiny Islands having moved to the Islands when he was five with his mother and father.

Roxas let himself be dragged along by Sora who was cheerfully whistling a song to himself. Roxas was happy about this because it did allow Sora to drown out some of the comments that would randomly be shouted out at them by people, Roxas simply ignored them as Sora started to pull him into the outskirts of the beach leading up to a sturdy area of old rocks and sea caves. They entered one of the caves that was more secluded off from the popular area of the beach, it was situated amongst a whole herd of caves some that were only three meters wide but this one was very deep indeed.

Roxas could smell the dampness of the area and the salt of the sea, reminding him to throw his ice lolly stick away since he had finished it earlier. He noticed the hard ground had turned softer as there was a soft batch of sand located deeper inside the cave. Sora stopped them as they reached the end of the cave, Roxas noticed a door there, completely baffled and out of place, why would there be a door in the middle of a cave out on the beach? Weird. Sora rocked back and forth on his tip toes and pointed to something on the wall. Roxas squatted down examining the drawing, it was drawn out of white chalk rock. He could make out Sora's face on the left, gingerly smiling as he always was. There was what seemed to be a shooting star that came from the sketch of Sora's face leading to another image who Roxas quickly recognised as himself.

"Its been five years today," Sora chirped giving Roxas a little startle, he had been absorbed in his own brain taking in what was in front of him. "Five years since we first met and you gave me this necklace and I gave you the Paopu fruit. My wish came true,".

"Your wish?".

"Uh huh, I wished we'd be friends forever and look we're still here now," Sora hummed, scratching the back of his head, Roxas noticed his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as he walked over to his friend and lovingly stroked the boy's cheek softly. Sora gazed into his eyes, seeing the kindness and warm soul overflow on him as Roxas placed an ever so slight kiss on his lips. Sora returned the affection, pulling his arms around Roxas' neck and drawing him closer into him.

Roxas pecked him on the nose before looking deep into the boy's eyes once again. "Not just your wish, mine's too. And there will be many more years to come,". Sora nodded with tears shining in his eyes as he hugged the boy never wanting to let him go. Roxas put one arm around the chocolate haired boy, the boy he loved as he took out the Paopu fruit from his pocket, this time meant for the other as Sora sighed allowing his body to collapse into the blond's holding the Paopu fruit close to his heart. They laid there for the rest of the night together only in their secret place and before they left Roxas had carved out a shooting star on the wall from himself to Sora, symbolising their wish.

* * *

><p>Honestly I'm not too proud of this one. I think it could of been a lot better but sometimes fluff works so much better when its shorter. I'll leave that to you guys to decide. And reviews are very much welcomed. :D<p> 


	7. Page 7: Sora's Truth

This is a crossover with Final Fantasy XIII-2. Its been inspired by one of the Paradox Endings, I kind of viewed what it would be like for Sora and Roxas if it was them in this situation. So Serah, Noel and Mog from XIII-2 make guest appearances here. I've included a little key notes here in case anyone isn't familiar with the XIII/XIII-2 mythology and terms.

**Cocoon - **A floating sphere in the sky where half of the game takes place. It views the lower world Gran Pulse as hell.  
><strong>Gran Pulse - <strong>The lower world below Cocoon. It views Cocoon as its enemy as does Cocoon view Gran Pulse.  
><strong>fal'Cie - <strong>Mechanical beings who created Cocoon and Pulse and rule the worlds and take care of the citizens, they can give humans magical abilities and strength by turning them into l'Cie.  
><strong>l'Cie - <strong>Humans granted powers by the fal'Cie. They are given a Focus, a task to complete in a timescale and are granted the reward of turning into crystal and gaining eternal life if they fulfill the task but are turned in monsters called Cie'th if they fail.  
><strong>Cie'th - <strong>l'Cie who did not complete their Focus. Their bodies turn to crystal like monsters who forever have to roam the world filled with their sorrow and regret robbed of their free will until their bodies eventually can no longer move.  
><strong>Focus - <strong>The task that a l'Cie is given. It is a short dream presented to them and its up to the l'Cie to figure it out.  
><strong>Crystal status - <strong>A l'Cie who has completed their Focus are "blessed" with the gift of eternal life and are transformed to crystal forever.  
><strong>Ragnarok - <strong>A monster that has the power to destroy worlds, two people are needed to in order for it to realise its true form.

Confused yet? Good, lets press on with the story.

_Italics_ - Speaking telepathically.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 7 - Sora's Truth ~_

It happened almost in an instant, right as soon as she last struck Caius Ballad with her sword Serah, Noel and Mog disappeared. The images of the timeline passing straight through them as the Historia Crux transported them to another realm. As soon as she could feel any feeling of pain or movement in her body Serah managed to pick herself up off the ground. Her eyes quickly examined her surroundings finding Noel beside her and a recently awakened Mog flying around them in a circle. She helped Noel up from the ground in his groggy state and continued to study the world around her. They were in the village of Oerba as they were before when fighting Caius but something was immediately different. The warm glow of the sunset was gone, the ruin's state of presence was much more fresh than the period in 200 AF, the silence was almost eerie. It was like there was a sun but not any real sun light, it was dim in the sky and it wasn't reflecting light from its core. Well it felt like that to Serah, something just didn't seem right, Cocoon was not to far from the sun floating up there.

"What? There's no way!" Serah shouted pointing out into the sky with Noel following soon and Mog cowering behind her back slightly muttering a disheartened 'kupo'.

Cocoon wasn't supposed to be floating up in the sky, it was supposed to be crystallised and being held up by the crystal pillar. But it wasn't, it was there as it used to be, its shell cracked by the attack of Ragnarok and crystal shards and dust falling from the outer rim.

"We must have traveled back in time, before the time when Cocoon fell," Noel stated gazing at the object in the sky, he had never seen Cocoon before the day it was crystallised. He came from the future where he was the last human on the Gran Pulse after the disaster hundreds of years before hand when the crystallised Cocoon fell to the ground, the crystal pillar no longer strong enough to support it causing a great catastrophe. "Only question is how far back did we travel?".

"I don't know, I don't even know why this happened we didn't use a gate! Just right when the battle with Caius ended we appeared here," Serah tried to explain, she didn't even know what was going on from what had happened she might as well been confusing herself even more than she already was.

"Perhaps it's a paradox kupo. We could be in an alternative reality where Gran Pulse won the War of Transgression kupo," Mog said cheerfully, dancing from side to side and holding his time wand up high as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe…but I don't know, something really feels different here. It is Oerba but it doesn't feel like it," Serah added resting her head on her palm.

"Yeah well, lets just take a look around to see if we can get any info on where we are and what's going on…or what's already happened," Noel informed his two companions, trying to get them out of their dazes. They really needed to inspect the area and find out what exactly was going on or what had like he said. The after effects of the battle with Caius could of created an alternative reality in the timeline like Mog said. The thought of more paradoxes occurring could rewrite history yet again or even put the timeline at greater risk of being destroyed.

The three of them started to journey across the ruins of Oerba, the village was still in a state of ruins so they had indeed arrived sometime after the War of Transgression like Mog has suggested earlier. The bridge off to the distance was broken, falling apart and had patches of rust all over it. The windmills were still tall and working but they were worn and tired looking ready to collapse in case a storm was close to coming.

Serah was ahead of Mog and Noel when they came to the town square and bodies started to come to her sight. Not humans but Cie'th, the unfortunate former l'Cie who failed to carry out their Focus and we condemned to wander the world undying robbed on their free will, their bodies turned into crystal like zombies. These Cie'th however had finally outlived their sorrow filled lives and their bodies merely corpses rotting on the ground. They were everywhere, the stairs to houses, hiding in the corners of the pillar workings and hunched up against walls.

Serah released a small prayer in her mind to these creatures that were denied a human death. These l'Cie who failed to complete their Focus that a fal'Cie gave them were the most pitiful of beings. She was close to being one herself when she was a made a l'Cie. She however was able to deny her Focus however by passing on the message and belief of saving Cocoon to her sister Lightning, her fiancé Snow and their friends. She was granted the prize of those l'Cie who completed their Focus, turning into crystal and gaining eternal life. Though the prize was nothing that she wanted, trapped in a never ending dream feeling nothing but loneliness it was only when Lightning and her friends saved Cocoon from the fal'Cie themselves that she was reawakened from her crystal sleep.

It was then once Noel and Mog had caught up to her that she swore she heard a whisper. Not coming from her friends, but somewhere else. She paced up her walking speed saying nothing to Mog and Noel trying to find the source of the sound, it was coming from her mind not from the outside world. As she continued on it became more clear to her, it wasn't just a sound but someone crying. She hurried along, leaving the square and began running down the old hill getting closer to the walls near the beach where the tall, ancient, oak tree stood its branches no longer bearing leaves.

_Roxas…where are you?_

The voice that was male cried out right when the object came to Serah's vision properly situated near the edge of a crumbled wall near the stairs heading to the beach. It was a crystal, a crystallised human, a former l'Cie. It was a young male from what Serah could tell, probably around fourteen to sixteen years old. His right hand clutching his chest with his left reaching up to the sky. His hair seemed to be bouncy and had an uncontrollable style before it was crystallised. His face was round and young, Serah noticed that there seemed to be a little tear, sitting on his right cheek. Little droplets of crystal were around his feet and there seemed to be a crystallised floating sash floating in midair around his waist area. This had to be where the voice was coming from, a l'Cie having completely his focus.

_Hello? Can you hear me?_ Serah asked in her mind, remembering that she could still hear the thoughts of her friends when she was a crystal.

…_what? Is someone there?_ the boy pleaded with doubt and desperation in his voice.

_Yes I'm here, my name is Serah. I'm standing right in front of you here in Oerba. What's your name?_ she gently asked smiling a little, the boy sounded like he was in deep despair and trapped in his grief.

_Sora. What's going on? I feel like I'm awake but I can't move, I see Oerba around me but I can't do anything!_

_You're trapped in crystal Sora. You must of completed your Focus and gained your reward _Serah answered understanding that Sora didn't understand that he was crystallised. When it happened to her, she dreamed happy dreams but felt nothing but loneliness in them and didn't realise what had happened to her until from her crystal tear that Snow kept with him she could hear the ground arguing about what had happened to her and to them when they became l'Cie.

_That doesn't make any sense! I didn't complete my Focus! I ran away, I…abandoned him…_

Serah noticed Sora's voice dampened when he said he abandoned 'him' followed by small sniffles. Noel couldn't hear what Serah was saying to Sora, Mog was able to co-hear their thoughts was told Noel of their conversations so he could at least try to understand. Maybe it was because he wasn't a l'Cie before that he couldn't communicate telepathically. Then again Mog wasn't one to but being a Moogle from Valhalla gave him many different abilities which probably included telepathic communications.

"So that voice you heard..." Noel spoke trying to access what was going on.

"Its Sora's voice kupo, l'Cie who completely their Focus can still hear the thoughts of others kupo. They are able to communicate their thoughts with other people who have turned into crystal or former l'Cie themselves kupo!". Mog explained sadly as he looked at the crystallised boy, his face showing nothing but regret and sadness.

_Who did you abandon Sora?_ Serah asked him softly trying to add some comfort to the boy.

_Roxas…my friend, my love…I ran away leaving him to do it on his own! The fal'Cie, it made Roxas a l'Cie to become Ragnarok and blast Cocoon out of the sky but the monster needs two humans in order to merge into its true form. I couldn't let him do it alone so I become one to so that I could die with him._

Serah nodded to herself, she understood his reasons for becoming a l'Cie. He didn't want to be alone and he didn't want his lover to be lonely once he completely his task, he just wanted to be with him. She understood, she absolutely understood, Snow did the same for her as did Lightning.

_But…I couldn't do it! I couldn't hurt innocent people, I know people from Cocoon are the enemy and evil but even after destroying Cocoon it wouldn't bring back all the people from Gran Pulse who had died and the families of the people from Cocoon. It wouldn't bring them back and take the pain away from the war! So I ran…I abandoned him and I saw him become Ragnarok! I let Roxas carry the burden by himself! He became the monster! I wasn't strong enough for him! He just didn't want me to turn into a Cie'th! But I…I…_

Sora couldn't continue but started crying again, he was stuck in eternal grief and sorrow of abandoning his lover being forced to dream of Roxas turning into an incomplete Ragnarok and attacking Cocoon. He remembered Roxas shouting to him that there was no way he was going to let Sora become a Cie'th even if it meant him completing his Focus by himself. And so Ragnarok attacked Cocoon and that was all Sora could remember before he could only see his home, Oerba lying in destruction around him and no one else there to comfort him.

_Its alright Sora, I understand. You just didn't want to hurt any more innocent people. But your heart aches, even though you didn't complete your Focus you've been turned to crystal. You're dreaming all by yourself and filled with despair aren't you?_ Serah whispered and she touched the tear on the crystallised boy's cheek. _You miss him don't you?_

_I just want to apologise to him, even if it means he hates me I want him to know I'm sorry…_

_Can you give us time Sora?_ Serah asked. She could here a gasp of confusion and a slight glimmer of hope coming from Sora's mind, she smiled feeling that he was still just a child despite his age. _We'll find Roxas, we'll find him and bring him here. He's probably near Cocoon, we'll bring him hear and you can apologise to him. I'm sure he wants to speak to you to._

…_thank you Serah_ he cried, his woes and doubts had seemingly lost some of their weight from his shoulders. He could tell that Serah wasn't from Gran Pulse, that she was from Cocoon. But she had a true spirit, she didn't care about the differences from their worlds. She had true kindness emitting from her.

_We'll be back as soon as we find him Sora, just hold on till then!_ she optimistically told him. Roxas would most defiantly be around the area below where Cocoon was midair. He hadn't destroyed Cocoon but he had left a huge scar on it. They were absolutely in the past maybe even a different reality like Mog had said earlier. Fang and Vanille were the ones who attacked Cocoon in the past and had awakened on Cocoon hundreds of years later and joined her sister Lightning and her friends to save Cocoon from the fal'Cie. In the end they both saved Cocoon by destroying it and crystallising it and the both of them became the crystal pillar that held Cocoon up in the sky. But they didn't seem to exist in this time period, perhaps it was indeed a different reality but with Roxas and Sora in their place. Or even it might be the same reality but other people than Fang and Vanille were given the Focus to destroy Cocoon after all it was all of Gran Pulse that was at war with Cocoon and Fang and Vanille couldn't of been the only people turned into l'Cie and being given a Focus to destroy Cocoon.

No matter what time period they were in Noel, Mog and herself had to do this. They had to reunite Sora and Roxas, the bond that they shared was a deep one and Serah herself knew the pain of being trapped in crystal and dreaming lonely dreams being separated from the people she loved. Roxas would surely be wanting to know that Sora was alright, that he didn't become a Cie'th. Yes he would, she had to do this for them, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

The three of them ran into the distance of Oerba as the crystallised Sora stayed in the same place. Dreaming lonely dreams until he could be reunited with his lover.

_Even though I'm crystal, if I could just see him again and hear his voice. Even if he hates me for what I did, I could dream a wonderful dream with him into my eternal life…_

* * *

><p>As you can probably tell I loved XIII and XIII-2 and when I saw this Paradox Ending for XIII-2 I immediately thought of what it could be like with Roxas and Sora. Especially Sora not wanting to hurt more people like Vanille felt and he ran away just like she did leaving Fang to attack Cocoon by herself. Like Fang, Roxas didn't want Sora to become a Cie'th so he did it by himself but wasn't able to destroy Cocoon only harm it. But he got turned into crystal, Sora did to even though he didn't complete his Focus. Why? Play the games and find out, I personally find the story fantastic but if you need to know then just say in a review or PM me!<p>

And yes, reviews are awesome! :D


	8. Page 8: Heart

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 8 - Heart ~_

Roxas sat on the cold beach and let the water slowly crawl back and forth against his feet and legs as he hid his head in his knees. It took Sora ten minutes before he could find him, sitting underneath the moonlit sky that dully shined upon the boy. He sat next to him, not caring about the cold touch of the water against his bare feet, it was already cold with both in them in their pajama shorts.

"You're gonna catch cold," Sora chirped raising a small smile to try and wake Roxas up. It didn't work, the blonde remained motionless his head buried into his knees. "C'mon Roxas I don't want you to get sick,".

"Who cares," his void voice replied.

"I do!" Sora retaliated almost immediately his voice quick to throw away the thought Roxas voiced.

"You're just lying, like everyone else is,".

"That's not true! …how can you say that?" Sora pleaded shaking Roxas' shoulders a little trying to get a proper response about of the blonde.

After what seconds seemed like mere hours for the brunet Roxas finally lifted his head up. His eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying and began gazing up at the moon, his arms still wrapped around his legs.

"Because everything in my life has been. My whole life has been a lie. My family, my friends, my job, my world, all of it lies, lies and more lies. Everyone, everything that I have ever been told is a lie,".

Sora tried to respond to him, but Roxas was partially correct. All the things that the Organisation had done to him, the betrayals and friendships he had forged there. Being stolen and taken away to live in another world where he could wake up every day and enjoy his life with people that were close to him, another lie. Having it cruelly taken away from him and finding out that he was being toyed with by someone and that person mocking him.

"But Roxas-"

"No but! Its all true and you know it Sora!" he shouted turning his head to face Sora's. He could see the confusion and doubt in Sora's eyes as little wet patches began to emerge from the brunet's lashes. "I mean christ! I'm supposed to be fifteen years old and I'm really just over a year old! Everyone I ever cared about has been taken away from me or they themselves were just playing me for a fool! Even after everything that's happened and I'm here with you I can hear them laughing at me from their fake smiles!".

Roxas wiped the tears from his eyes, not ready for Sora to respond to him. "To everyone and to me…" he gritted his teeth and clutched his chest as he said the words, "…I'm just a Nobody. I don't even have a heart of my own! I have one but it doesn't belong to me! I know Sora! I know its not mine, its _his!_".

Sora's head fell heavily, watching the sea brush against their legs. Roxas was right about the heart, it used to belong to a warrior named Ventus. It found its way to Sora after Ventus had been lost and it merged with his and when Sora became a heartless and Roxas was born Ventus' heart moved to Roxas' body. Sora slowly took Roxas' hand and looked into the blonde's eyes, he could see all the sorrow and torment but a hint of confusion as Sora intertwined their fingers together and with his other hand he began massaging his chest. The area where the heart beat.

"No Roxas, Ventus is dead, he gave me his heart to give to someone else so they could have a life. You Roxas, its yours,". Sora continued rubbing Roxas' chest as the Roxas tried to turn away.

"Don't say those things Sora, I'm just a Nobody in the end. Even if I have a heart I'm just a Nobody and everyone will always look at me like that and treat me like that. The same way I've always been treated,".

"No…that's not true, now you're the one who's lying," Sora interrupted, Roxas simply looked back at him as his he was saying how dare you tell me that I'm the one who is lying. Sora shook his head, "No, you're not a Nobody. You're a somebody, you're a person. I care about you, I wouldn't lie to you. Not ever, not ever Roxas. If you need any proof then I hope this will ease the pain in your heart,".

Sora took the blonde's face in his heads and dived in kissing him and pushed him on his back against the sand and sea. The water was cold but Roxas didn't feel it, he could only feel the warmth of Sora's lips as they pressed against his. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's back as his lips pulled against Sora's begging them not to leave him. Sora tasted so sweet, his tasted real. Sora broke away and pulled Roxas up from the ground with the blonde's arm still wrapped around them.

"So please don't think or say things like that. Because I love you and I can't live without you,". Sora spoke as he looked deep into Roxas' blue eyes. Roxas did the same but the shine from the sky coloured orbs was too much for him and he sunk his face into Sora's chest and sobbed. His hand clutching the brunet's chest tightly, feeling and hearing the strong beat of his heart.

Sora cradled the blond as the touch of the ocean waves continued to hit them, it was getting colder. Sora stood up bringing Roxas along with him as the boy clutched onto him like a baby to its mother. "Let's go home,".

Roxas nodded still leaning against Sora but taking his hand and shivered. Not from the cold, but from the warmth that radiated from the beat of his somebody.

* * *

><p>My poor baby, Roxas is so lucky to have Sora as his somebody. Reviews are awesome sauce :D<p> 


	9. Page 9: Love

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~*Across the Universe*~**

_~ Page 9 - Love ~_

"What is love?" Roxas asked so long ago. He never understood the word, the meaning or what the point of it exactly was. He remembered he said to himself that it didn't matter, he was a Nobody after all and Nobodies couldn't feel anything. They could pretend like they could but in the end it was nothing but lies.

Now that was different, it had been many years since those times in the Organisation, Roxas was 24 now and he knew exactly what love was. It was just far too much words to explain, far too many emotions he could spend all day writing it down or explaining all the reasons to someone.

Love was Sora. His friend, his other half, his somebody, his husband, his lover. All of those little things could of explained it easily but no Roxas couldn't stop then, there was just so many reasons. Love was waking up with Sora everyday either holding the boy in his arms or having Sora's arms and legs wrapped around his lower body. It was Sora nibbling on his ear every morning and then sinking his head into Roxas' chest and giggling like a little school boy.

Whenever Roxas kissed Sora, the latter would always tilt his head an inch to the left so they could press their lips closer together. Afterwards Sora would always give him that full plastered pearly white grin Roxas loved so much and Sora would usually grab his hand and take him where ever they needed to be at that second. When they would be on the sofa watching the TV, a movie or playing a game together Sora would always rest his head on Roxas' lap and make the boy mouth feed him the treats they had. Of course Sora would always jump if they were watching a horror movie and Roxas would have to deal with the boy clinging to him for the rest of the night.

Love could even be the one night when Roxas took Sora out to the secluded shores in the eastern part of Destiny Islands under the old moon and he got onto his knees and asked the boy to marry him. Sora was so overtaken by surprise he shook his head at first causing Roxas to stutter back from him until Sora assured him he was just trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming and said yes to him. Roxas lost himself in that moment and pulled Sora to the back of the rocks and made love to him out under the moonlight until they both couldn't take anymore and they both feel asleep on the warm sand.

It could even be explained whenever Sora got mad Roxas couldn't help but laugh at him because he would always puff up his cheeks like a hamster. Or how Sora's nose wrinkled up whenever he laughed or how Roxas loved whenever Sora would walk around the house barefoot or wear one of his flip flop pairs outside because he thought Sora's feet were cute and sexy.

Sora's dedication to Roxas could overpower so many things to. Like when Roxas had to leave on long business trips and Sora would always see him off at the airport and be there to pick him when he returned. Even when Sora was stricken down with a chest infection despite Roxas' protests the boy was there at the airport waiting for him, Sora fell asleep in the car ride home and Roxas had to carry the ill boy to his bed but Roxas wasn't the most graceful person he end up tripping in front of the bed throwing Sora onto the mattress and Roxas landing flat in his face. Sora woke up laughing his head off then choking from the phlegm but Roxas would only laugh back and make love to him even when Sora told him not to because he was ill. He loved that Sora would bite his fingers to prevent himself from screaming out Roxas' name as Roxas pleasured him but Sora would be unable to contain himself and eventually screeched out his husband's name.

Roxas could go on and on but there would be no end. He smiled to himself as he stepped out of the car and opened to the door to his home to have Sora right in front of him waiting. Sora wrapped his arms around the man he loved and kissed him softly and added "Welcome home Roxas, I missed you so much," and nuzzled his chest. It was moments like these and so many others which always told Roxas just exactly what love was.

* * *

><p>Honestly I don't really like this. I think its sloppy and out of control. But I think that's kind of the point for Roxas' reasons to be mixed and mismatched because he could tell you so many different things. I just figured "ah the hell with it" and I uploaded it, its a drabble collection not all of it is supposed to be one long story I need to keep telling myself that. Please enjoy it. And even though I have already replied to my reviewers I would like to say thank you for every one. Your words inspire me and make me keep going. :D<p> 


	10. Page 10: 26 Words

I got this idea whilst in the shower (those who are thinking other thoughts, rude :P). I started writing it on Saturday, got up to K. Picked it up again today from L and here we are. So this is just a whole bunch of little drabbles based on words starting with each letter of the alphabet. None of them are related to each other so don't think that everyone is connected. Some are AU, some of in the KH canon and some involved Roxas and Sora having twins called Vanitas and Ventus. Wanna know how Roxas got pregnant? Use your imaginations :P

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 10 - 26 Words ~_

_Apple_

It wasn't until Roxas sniffed the scent of apples from Sora's hair whenever he held him that he started having a bizarre craving for the fruit. Red was his favourite, the colour of Sora's shorts when he first laid eyes upon him.

_Beautiful_

Sora couldn't help himself he had to tell Roxas it every single day. The blond was beautiful to him, Roxas' ghost like pale skin that contrasted with his dirty blond locks, how Roxas would always shove Sora away whenever the latter would play with his hair. Roxas' thin but soft lips, his blue gazing orbs that would always hypnotise Sora whenever he looked into them. But most of all, it was Roxas' smile that he didn't show enough of, Sora would always tell him he looked his best when he smiled. No matter how many times Roxas' insecurities would say he isn't, Sora would never stop telling him how beautiful he was.

_Chemotherapy_

Roxas hated it, Sora hated it. Roxas hated having to watch Sora go through this and seeing the after effects it had on the boy after each treatment. Sometimes Sora was full of energy, sometimes he just sleep in bed all day, sometimes he snapped even if Roxas breathed and other times he just sulked in Roxas' arms. Sora was always apologising, always saying he was sorry that he was weak because of the treatment and his illness. On the contrary Roxas thought Sora was one of the bravest people in the world to go through it fighting and still trying to smile despite his shattered confidence.

_Date_

It couldn't of been any perfect for the both of them. Sora took Roxas out to a little restaurant that his neighbours ran and they enjoyed a candle lit dinner together. Roxas had treated Sora to his favourite dessert banana split at the ice cream stand near the sun setting beach. Once they had returned home Sora drew them a big bubble bath with bath salts and candles lit once again and they bathed together. The night ended with them making love in bed and after all the moaning, touching and thrusting Sora was asleep with his head on Roxas' chest with the blond holding the brunet tightly in his arms.

_Effeminate_

Why did people always assume that you were girly because you were gay? Sora never could and he hated how people would question him about it and how they always said he had a feminine face. It didn't matter, Roxas never thought he did.

_Feet_

My god Sora had the sexiest and cutest feet ever. Roxas loved that Sora pretty much walked about barefoot in the house and he looked even cuter wearing a pair of flip flops whenever they were out. Sora didn't wear them that much but after realising Roxas got turned on by his feet Sora hardly ever wore shoes ever again.

_Gary_

Sora couldn't help but giggle and engulf Roxas in a hug as his boyfriend bought him a Gary the Snail plushie from SpongeBob SquarePants.

_Hot_

It was hotter than usual today and not just because of the record breaking temperature on the islands. It was even hotter as Sora watched Roxas suck the ice lolly. Sora licked his lips as he obsessively stared at his lover's lips smoother the cold treat and how his tongue moved up and down it's surface. Roxas soon caught sight of the boy and simply asked "What?" only to be pounced upon a mere second later.

_Islands_

Being an outsider and from the sun setting Twilight Town he always did feel a little bit lonely in Destiny Islands. All of his friends and family were back in Twilight Town and he still wasn't used to the climate change making him still hide under the shade, the quicker days filled with less sunlight compared to the never ending sun setting back home. He was still too shy to make much friends other than Riku, Kairi and Namine but even after having spent a lot of time with them he was still the quiet one in the group. But none of that mattered, Sora was here with him. As much as he missed Twilight Town he loved Destiny Islands so much because it was these islands, their trees, their sandy beaches, crystal clear sea, rustic salty air, sweet fresh fruit and the laid back atmosphere of its residents that gave birth to the boy that he loved.

_Jukebox_

As similar as they were Roxas and Sora had complete opposites to them. Their music selection was filled with things that were non existent on the other's collection. Where as Roxas enjoyed alternative, hard rock and indie artists Sora preferred folk, acoustic, jazz and soundtracks. Though they would sometimes buttheads when it came to what music was being played they both agreed that Justin Bieber sucked like hell.

_Kill_

Sora couldn't help it his body moved of its own accord and stabbed Roxas in the chest. The shade of red on Roxas' eyes faded as an evil smirk grew on his face as he collapsed into Sora's arms. Xemnas was controlling him, using the Nobody to try and entice Sora to collect more hearts. It was a constant struggle between Xemnas and Roxas as they fought for control over his body, Xemnas would force Roxas to attack Sora and the brunet would only block the swipes and slashes refusing to harm his lover. It was only when Xemnas managed to shut Roxas out for a few seconds and launched a full fore assault against Kairi that Sora moved in. He screamed "No!" as if the keyblade had a mind of its own and struck down the blond. Xemnas had released himself from Roxas' body as Sora held him close to his chest constantly apologising and telling Roxas that everything would be okay. Roxas nodded back and held Sora's face in his hand as he felt Sora's tears hitting his face. He told the boy not to cry because then he couldn't see Sora's smile and wiped the free flowing tears away as his breathing became silent and was replaced by Sora's screams.

_Light_

His body floated amongst the darkness, alone and cold. Roxas' energy was completely drained and his body was for too weak to move that he couldn't even open his own eyes. How long had he been here he didn't know he just felt sadness in his heart. Was the heart there? Did he have one? He didn't know. But whatever was there he felt its beat shudder and then thump like there was no tomorrow as he felt the warm light embrace him and he awakened in Sora's arms.

_Mirror_

As he looked in the mirror Roxas couldn't help but squint and turn away. He hated it, the boy who looked back at him in the mirror. Sora was so beautiful but Roxas hated how much he looked like him, how many times people would walk by them and shout "Incest!", "Freaks!", "Disgusting!" and so on. Sora would always rebuff Roxas any time the boy brought up his appearance and told him he was absolutely perfect the way he was. Roxas would smile because Sora would actually make him believe it but always deep down inside his heart there was always doubt.

_Naked_

Roxas never expected this, not after the hard horrible day at work he had. Coming home to find Sora completely butt naked on their bed wearing only his crown necklace and a big yellow SpongeBob SquarePants beanie and sucking on a sea salt ice cream. Roxas dropped everything and immediately charged.

_Orange_

For some reason the word orange was associated with Roxas and Sora. Whenever she drew them together Namine always seemed to use the colour orange. Whenever Roxas picked up some fruit it was always an orange first. Whenever the sun was at its brightest Sora's hair colour would turn to orange and stay like that through the summer. Whenever the both of them sat down for breakfast they would always have orange juice. Whenever they asked their sons what their favourite colour was Vanitas would always say blue and Ventus would say orange. Whatever reason it was it suited the both of them.

_Photograph_

"Wait! Wait! Closer together! …okay!" Roxas griped until he finally had the three of them in the best position and the camera settings were fixed to take the picture in ten seconds. He quickly then ran to join his family to have a memento taken of their time at the beach today.

He picked up the younger raven hair boy and placed him upon his shoulders as his blond haired twin was riding piggyback on Sora.

"How much longer dad?" Ventus moaned to Roxas.

"Yeah its taking forever!" Vanitas grumbled both of them eager to get in the water.

"Okay say cheese!" Roxas replied as the boys and Sora screamed out the word and let out the biggest grin possible as the camera flashed. The two boys almost immediately jumped off their parents and speed straight to the sea leaving Sora chuckling behind them.

"Those two…" he giggled as Roxas brought up the image on the camera. The picture was completely perfect, Vanitas was grinning with his hands waving about in the air as he sat on Roxas' shoulders as the latter had his soft smile. Ventus had one arm around Sora's neck as he pushed his face forward plastered with a smile that could rival Sora's own and had his trademark peace hand sign. And his beloved Sora had that faultless smile that would shine even in the darkest place. "Its perfect," Sora said as he embraced his lover.

Roxas nodded back and kissed him softly. They were quickly interrupted by their two boys shouting how gross they were being and the two parents ran right down to the water giving them a huge tsunami fight to punish them for their words. Yes everything was perfect.

_Queer_

Sora hated being called queer as did Roxas. They hated being stuck with the stereotype of homosexuals and that all gay men must act like this. Being asked why they weren't like that by other gay men and being told that they were disgrace to homosexuals themselves was an insult. What was even bigger was when both of them picked up their twins from school one day and were asked what a queer was. After fumbling on their words trying to explain to their young boys they were quite relived when Van snorted and said "That's stupid! I'm gonna beat up that kid tomorrow for calling my dads that!".

_Regret_

Sora held his lover on his chest as Roxas sobbed silent tears. What he had done in his past still weighed heavy on his heart, the sins he committed and the innocent people he had hurt. Sora would tell him it wasn't his fault that he had been manipulated and played for a fool but no matter how many times Sora told him every time Roxas shut his eyes he could see the deaths of Axel, Xion and the people who fell at the Organisation's hands replay themselves countless times.

_Stars_

"To the boy who stole the stars. Our star will shine the brightest in the whole galaxy," Sora whispered as he wiped the tears from Roxas' eyes and kissed him as their naked bodies laid together in the cold grass while they only had a blanket and each other to keep them warm as they made love under the star filled night sky.

_Time_

How much time had passed since Roxas revealed his feelings to Sora? Eight years? It had flown by and he loved every single second of it. Since that moment he had fallen in love with the brunet, lost his virginity to him, proposed to him, they got married, somehow Roxas ended up pregnant with twins and eventually gave birth to two boys which they named Vanitas and Ventus. Looking through the photo book as his two sons joined him at the dinner table as Sora placed the food on the plates he grabbed his kids and hugged them placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. They both naturally shoved him away and proceeded to eat their dinner once Sora brought it over. Before the brunet could even pick up his fork he found himself swept in Roxas' arms and he kissed him. Sora was taken back by the sudden onset and sheer passion from Roxas that he just stood they unable to react. Ignoring the pleas to stop from his kids Roxas could only stare deep into Sora's eyes. No matter how much time had passed since he first laid eyes on his he was still the same beautiful boy from long ago.

_Underwear_

Sora preferred boxers but Roxas liked him better in briefs. Sora couldn't help but giggle and try them on when he bought them a pair of matching briefs that had a picture of a monkey on them with 'Cheeky Monkey' written on the backside. Sora laughed even harder when Roxas put them on that the back didn't stretch out much, Roxas had no ass.

_Vanilla_

Sea salt was Roxas' favourite flavour of ice cream while Sora's was vanilla. When Roxas asked him why Sora could only respond, "It reminds me of your pale skin and the sweet taste of it,".

_Wither_

Growing up with his mother Aerith, Roxas knew exactly how to take care of the flowers in his garden and house. Sora was amazed that they would never wither and whenever it looked close to dying Roxas was somehow able to bring them back to life. Their garden and the flowers in their house was nothing compared to Aerith's but Roxas was able to be proud and to take some pride for being able to share the things he enjoyed with his mother to his own family.

_X_

Out of all thing the physical things Roxas had gave him, the one that Sora treasured the most was when Roxas gave him his cross necklace and he proudly wore it every single day.

_Youtube_

Roxas was going to kill them. His sons had video taped him sleeping in bed muttering about telling Sora not to stop and he would muffle in a moan and giggle. And Sora was there when they were taping it and he was the one who uploaded it to Youtube and Axel immediately started spreading it which leaded to an embarrassing phone conversation with Hayner and constant teasing from everyone else. Sora, Ven and Van would only smile and whistle their way out of explaining themselves before Roxas chased them down the street.

_Z_

"What kind of name is that?" Sora asked bluntly confused.

"Its cool!" Z replied his face plastered with a big smirk.

"Your name is Ventus," Sora sighed resting his face in his palm. He was starting to get annoyed that Roxas had introduced the kids to Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Reviews are indeed awesome sauce. :D<p> 


	11. Page 11: Stars

I've been in the middle of moving house recently and a whole bunch of other stuff so I apologise for not updating in a while. Anyway here's a little drabble I've cooked up. It takes place after KHII but develops into non-canon-ness as you keep reading. I think its flowed very nicely if I do say so myself but you might think differently haha feel free to tell me if it sucks. I hope you guys enjoy it and all reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 11 - Stars ~_

Sora woke from his almost too good to be true dream without the extra weight he was used to. His mind still not functioning properly he turned over and reached out for the warm body next to him. Except that warm body wasn't there.

"Roxas…?" he mumbled rubbing the sand out of his eyes. Roxas wasn't anywhere in their bedroom. Sora yawned and stretched out his stiff muscles and grabbed an oversized long sleeved blue t-shirt and jumped into a pair of red briefs and left the room to find his missing husband.

Turning left at the doorway he peeked into his son's bedroom to find his twins sleeping peacefully in their beds. The brunet couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Vanitas had tightly wrapped himself around his duvet while Ventus' body was completely sprawled out on his bed with one arm lying on his forehead as the other clutched onto the blanket which was half lying on the floor with one leg nearly off the bed and the other leg tangled into the bedding. Sora stroked Vanitas' forehead and kissed his cheek which resulted in the raven haired boy frowning upon the touch. The young man shook his head as he gently lifted Ventus from his bed and sorted the duvet before placing the boy back on the bed and tucked him in and gave him a kiss as well. The young blond's cheeks tinted a pale pink and he grinned in his sleep.

"Sleep tight," Sora whispered as he shut the door and leaned against it. His sons were both so energetic and hyperactive that he rarely got the chance to see the boys quiet and not causing havoc. He placed his hand over his chest calmly so he could feel and listen to his heartbeat. It didn't seem that long ago that Roxas had suddenly became pregnant which naturally completely shocked the both of them and their friends. The only natural conclusion they came to was that it probably had something to do the experiments that Organisation XIII had performed on Roxas during his time with them or it could just be because he was a Nobody but then again that wouldn't make much sense since Nobodies don't have hearts to begin with. It was too confusing to think about especially since Axel kept on butting in with perverted jokes about the two of them but they were still shell shocked at the news that they were both gonna be parents at 16 years old. Even more surprising was when they found out Roxas was carrying two boys. Sora giggled remembering near the end of Roxas' pregnancy how both of them started sleeping on the sofa bed because Roxas couldn't climb the stairs to their bedroom, male hips weren't designed for carrying children. Sora shuddered as the birth popped into his head, he didn't want to remember that considering Roxas nearly died of blood loss, oh yeah where was Roxas?

Sora resumed his search for Roxas and found his husband to be nowhere in the house at all which was quite unlike him, Roxas rarely ever ventured out of bed and if he ever did Sora would wake up because Roxas tended to hold him in his sleep. Sora let out a yawn as he opened the back door outside to the beach finding the moon to be in full swing mode as it stood out in the night sky and the stars seemed to shine brighter than they ever did before.

"Wow," he half yawned and scratched his butt while his eyes shifted from left to right until he finally spotted the culprit sitting on the edge of the small wooden pier just outside their house. Roxas was staring up at the stars swinging his feet in and out of the ocean wearing nothing but a black pair of shorts.

"There you are," Sora chirped as he sat down next to the blond and dipped his feet into the cool water.

"Oh Sora," Roxas said as he splashed the water and offered his husband a smile before returning to the night sky.

"Don't give me that 'oh Sora' crap, what are you doing out here at this time in the morning its nearly 3 AM!" Sora gripped back at Roxas' non explanation of him disappearing randomly. Sora suddenly found himself wriggling out of Roxas' grip as the blond grabbed him and pulled the brunet onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy's stomach and he lovingly nibbled on Sora's open neck causing the brunet to release a slight moan.

"Heh heh sorry Sora I just saw how bright the moon and the stars were from the window and I couldn't help myself," he giggled rubbing his cheeks against Sora's.

"You could of at least woken me up to," Sora groaned, he hated how whenever he was mad Roxas would start cuddling him and start playing at those…_sensitive _areas to try and avoid Sora's wrath.

"I know I'm sorry just seeing what the sky looked like got me thinking and you know my mind just completely wanders when I start thinking,".

"Uh huh, whatcha thinking about?" Sora gave in as Roxas started licking his neck and put his right hand up Sora's shirt and began massaging his chest.

Roxas turned his head to meet Sora's eyes, "Just about us," and then looked back into the sky, "Our boys, our life, the years that have gone by,". Sora nodded as he raised his left hand to Roxas' face and began to stroke it softly causing Roxas to blush very slightly. "How long has it been since we stopped the Organisation?".

"Hmmmm seven years?".

"Yeah that sounds about right, I remember how we got separated in the final battle against Xemnas and I couldn't return to the real world with you and Riku,".

Sora didn't like to think about that, Roxas wasn't able to leave to the darkness and Riku had to force Sora back to Destiny Islands otherwise Sora could of faded away into nothingness but he was adamant about not leaving Roxas behind. However just minutes after Sora and Riku were reunited with Kairi and their friends on Destiny Islands a mysterious light returned Roxas and Namine to their respective Somebodies and both of them were finally able to live out their own lives in their own bodies with their own hearts. Roxas didn't expect Sora to grab him and kiss him right in front of everyone and proclaim his love for the blond, Roxas was happy of course that Sora felt that same way as he did, the blond fell in love with Sora as he slept inside him. He was only feeling sorry for Kairi knowing that she loved Sora but she was happy knowing that Sora had found someone to love and she didn't treat Roxas any different than any of her other friends, she had a good heart.

"When you kissed me I was just so happy. All the time I spent sleeping I felt all of your emotions, your feelings, memories, dreams and feelings and I just completely fell in love with you. I didn't think someone like me would ever be able to receive love from another person,". Roxas said taking his hand out of Sora's t-shirt and entwining it with Sora's free hand.

"Heh its weird I thought I was in love with Kairi but ever since I awakened from the pod in Twilight Town I kept having dreams about this blond boy, even at times when I thought about Kairi her image would be replaced with yours. I felt really bad for her but she was just happy that we loved each other and I love her for that,". the brunet said as Roxas looked at the stars reflecting in his opal blue eyes.

Roxas shut his eyes taking in the aura of just having Sora all to himself here underneath the stars. "I remember when I got pregnant with the kids, man that was a crazy time. Axel wouldn't stop bugging me and cracking jokes until Namine pointed out that he was in the Organisation to so we should do something to him in his sleep to see if he would get knocked up,".

"Hahaha! Yeah he kind of shut up after that," Sora giggled.

"Yeah…I can hardly remember anything that happened around the time I gave birth to them and I was so weak and frail but I remember the first time I seen them after I woke up you were holding our boys in your arms with tears in your eyes I have never seen you more beautiful," Roxas cooed his husband and kissed his cheek.

Sora scratched the back of his neck, "Really? I was that exhausted from not sleeping for about four days straight and stress that I nearly lost you I think I would look terrible,".

Roxas shook his head and pulled Sora closer to him so their bodies were completely against each other and he took his hand back up Sora's t-shirt and massaged his chest again.

"No you were so beautiful and you still are right now. Heh our little Vanitas and Ventus they were so tiny back then, now their five years old and huge and still getting bigger everyday. There are times I want to strangle them both but they have made our lives so much better, thank you Sora for giving me them,".

"What are you talking about? Its you who gave them to me!" Sora grinned and turned his head so he could kiss Roxas. Roxas gleefully returned the kiss and felt Sora's warmth. He opened his eyes and seen the moonlight and the stars shining down upon the brunet once again as he kissed him, they seemed to radiate only on Sora telling Roxas just how lucky and wonderful his life was because he had this boy to love, treasure and take care of him.

"Ewwwww gross!".

Roxas and Sora turned their heads around to see Vanitas and Ventus disgusted faces, well mainly Vanitas' face and Ventus just looked out of it.

"Why do you guys gotta do that?" Vanitas grunted.

"Because that's what daddies do when they love each other,". Sora smirked and blew them a raspberry. Vanitas shoved aside the air like someone was in front of them and Ventus yawned still clearly half asleep holding his twin's hand. "C'mon back to bed now!" Sora chirped jumping off his husband and scooping up the sleepy Ventus in his arms as Roxas picked up the raven haired five year old.

They entered the house again and went to the twins rooms until Ventus moaned from his sleep that he wanted to sleep with his fathers. Vanitas didn't protest as he started to succumb to slumber as Roxas and Sora took their sons to their bedroom and placed them both in the bed and tucked them in both jumping in themselves.

There was lots of room in their king sized bed but both of them cuddled up with their sons with Roxas holding Vanitas and Sora holding Ventus as the two of them held each other as close as they could without squashing their boys. Sora kissed Roxas again giving as much passion as he could without waking the boys and held onto Roxas' face with his left hand.

"I love you Roxas,".

"And I love you Sora,".

They eventually drifted off to sleep but Roxas was still awake as the three of them slept. The moon and the stars still shined through their bedroom window as he watched his family sleep and it was that night that Sora's beauty shined even brighter than it ever did before.

"Thank you," Roxas said out to the stars and he eventually fell into dreamland holding his family never wanting to let any of them go.


	12. Page 12: Home

So I've had a pretty frustrating and horrible day at work and I choose to vent out my anger by writing this little drabble. I suppose then that bad days can be put to use but I don't want to have another day like that. So enjoy this drabble here I actually have another one half written that was supposed to be the next page but this came out from my bad day today so here you go. Oh and I'm not a doctor like Sora is here but I do work in a hospital. And another thing, Vanitas and Ventus called Sora "Daddy" but they call Roxas "Dad". Its how they separate the two of them, and Roxas is clearly the man in the relationship haha. Not that I'm saying Sora is girly not at all I don't think he is in the least just Roxas is more...dominating among the two of them. I don't know I'm babbling enjoy and as always reviews are awesome sauce! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**Warning:** Implied mention of smut.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 12 - Home ~_

Damn! Sora never ever thought slamming a door shut could ever feel so good! Considering his usual happy go lucky, sugar on sugar puffs and turn that frown upside down personality that didn't have an off switch the thought of doing it never accorded to him. But my god it felt so goddamn good. He was never so glad to finish work, he had never experienced such a horrible, miserable day like he had today.

Sora's body lost all of it energy as soon as he got in his car it was like the seat just sucked him in and he held no resistance against it. He had been shouted at, had a nutcase try take a swing at him, kids screaming in his ear, other kids vomiting on him and all other kinds of crap and his back was killing him to just to add to the list. Sometimes he really hated his job, even though it meant he was saving lives and helping people there were days when it just sucked ass. The twelve hour shifts meant when he was on rota he never seen his family only coming home to see them sleep and waking up just to see his kids get dropped off to school. Plus working in that new building for the hospital was far too hot, just the way it was designed he supposed but not having any windows in the emergency department was awful because they didn't get any natural light which made the place feel enclosed.

He ran in his hand through his chocolate locks and saw his reflection from the rear mirror. He swore these shifts were turning him older than was he was. He was one of the youngest doctors in the country at 23 but with those bags under his eyes he thought he looked double his age.

His mind snapped back to reality when he noticed a Final Fantasy action figure on of the back seats from the mirror. He quickly turned the engine on and left the car park heading home.

"Thank god!" Sora mumbled seeing the hospital disappear from sight. He was rid of the place for four weeks after doing fourteen twelve hour shifts in a row. He was finally going to be able to spend some time with his family especially that his four weeks off was in lapped with his kid's school holidays which made him even more grateful. Sora thought it was funny though, he generally didn't have that much bad days during this rota but it just took the last day to just be from hell to ruin the whole rota he worked. "Must have been a full moon," he said to himself. Unless you worked in the police, medical or fire fighter profession no one could understand that you got all the idiots in when the moon was out in full force.

Sora grunted in frustration, every traffic light seemed to red as he drove home. God himself seemed to be determined to make his day even worse, Sora just wanted to go home. His head turned as his waited for it to turn green to find his uneaten lunch and dinner that Roxas had made him. He took out one of the sandwiches only to have the engine stalling and the filling dropping on his jeans. Mumbling some sort of response as he shoved the dry bread in his mouth just to satisfy his hunger as he charged forward earning some shout from the driver in the lane next to him. Sora just turned his hand into a gun and shot the asshole as he turned left into some street making sure the driver saw it. Sora tried grabbing a water of while he was waiting to turn the corner into his street only to have the lip cap twist too hard causing the water to shot up out of the bottle.

"Aw come on!" he shouted now having a wet t-shirt and jeans and food stuck to them thanks to the water.

He finally came to the driveway of his house and practically shot it into the place and slammed on the brakes. Stomping outside he grabbed his things and muttered swear words under his breath with each step on the path. Seeing it was 10 PM from his watch his heart sank even lower knowing that the boys would be in their beds, that would be five days in a row now that he hadn't even had the chance to speak to them. Grudgingly he opened the door only to be hug tackled the second he could step in.

"DADDY!".

Sora's eyes twitched to find his two twins latched onto his chest clutching as tight as they could onto him. Sora couldn't help but smile sheepishly and hugged them back. "And what are you two doing up so late?".

"Dad said we could until you come home!" Vanitas shouted gleefully, he was far too excited to have Sora home.

"He did?" Sora said his eyes coming into contact with the blond standing a few yards away from them with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah he did and now that Daddy's home get your butts upstairs and brush those teeth," Roxas commanded.

"But Daddy just got home!" the younger blond pouted.

"Yeah and he'll be up shortly to read you both a bedtime story. And don't even try that hamster pout at me Ventus it only works when Daddy does it,".

Both Ven and Van moaned in unison as Sora pushed their butts gently to motion them off as they ran upstairs racing each other to see who could get to the top first and then hearing Vanitas declare victory to the sore loser. Sora chuckled when Roxas gave out his hand which Sora generously took and got up. Roxas' fingers fixed his bangs from the impact but the feeling of Roxas stroking his forehead was too much for the brunet and he collapsed in Roxas' arms.

"My poor baby you're so exhausted," Roxas cooed as Sora briefly nodded into his chest for a response, "Man why do I always gotta take care of these kids?" he laughed to himself dragging Sora's lump body to the couch. He removed Sora's clothing and put them in the washer and picked out a green t-shirt that Sora liked to sleep in and a pair of red shorts for him. Sora numbingly changed into them and collapsed into Roxas' chest again as the blond joined him on the couch. Roxas continued to stroke his locks as Sora nuzzled his chest through his tank top.

"…I'm sorry,".

Roxas managed to slightly pick up what Sora had said but he was that shocked from the words that he couldn't react to them as quick as he wanted to. Sora just retreated further into Roxas' hold.

"What are you saying?".

"I'm sorry Roxas,".

"What Sora? Why are you apologising? You haven't done anything wrong!" Roxas was starting to get angry from Sora's words. He didn't mean to let it outburst but his head was trying to process exactly why Sora was saying this.

Sora shivered at Roxas' response and lifted his head slightly to meet his husband's eyes before hiding his head back in Roxas' chest again. "…I'm away so much,".

Roxas face palmed and grunted shaking his head before bursting out into laughter, "Really? That's it Sora? You're just too adorable,".

"Huh?" Sora said lifting his head again.

"You're so self conscious about your actions when they have no malice or selfish intentions in them at all but you feel guilty anyway. I understand Sora, the boys understand to, you do it for us but for yourself also and we're happy and grateful. Why do you think they were so excited for you to come home?".

Sora hid himself in Roxas' hold again feeling like an idiot and embarrassed that he let his thoughts over cloud his judgement again. Every time he had doubt about his profession and how time consummating it was Roxas always had to remind him why he loved coming home. Sora went back to nuzzling Roxas' chest, "I love my home, Ven, Van and you Roxas," Sora whispered and placed a soft kiss on Roxas' lips.

Roxas giggled from the tickle he got from Sora's moist lips causing the brunet to blush, even years of being together and getting married Sora couldn't help but blush during romantic moments between them. "You're my home to Sora, you and the boys," Roxas pulled Sora's body closer so they were face to face and they could press their lips together properly and Roxas let out a moan as Sora's pink tongue explored his throat. They continued for a minute before Roxas broke the kiss to see Sora's classic hamster pout.

"Hahaha! See? Ven's pout is no match for yours!" they both laughed together as Sora went back to his nuzzling but this time on the blond's nose. "Hey Sora? You're not too tired are you?" he whispered staring into Sora's crystal blue eyes. Sora mouthed a 'why' to which Roxas winked and grouped Sora's bottom.

"You've been working for two weeks straight and I don't know if I can last fifteen days," Roxas fed Sora in the best sexy voice he could causing Sora to only grin in response.

"Oh really?" Sora sniggered as he leaned in to kiss Roxas again.

"DADDY!".

Both of them laughed together as Sora jumped off and Roxas playfully slapped his husband backside as they went upstairs to read their sons a bedtime story.


	13. Page 13: Solitude

Little drabble for you guys today. This just entered my mind and I quickly wrote it down and its pretty much the same as it was when I wrote it. Enjoy and reviews are very much awesome sauce.

**Note:** Written in Roxas' P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 13 - Solitude ~_

I am still, I am cold, I feel nothing. Here in the void I lay and dream lonely dreams. The void? Is there a void? Or is it just the emptiness of my mind? Or is it his mind? Why do I bother to ask such ridiculous questions to myself? I am one that is not meant to exist. I am one who defied the realm of reality and was born in a place which I do not belong. Now I am where I belong with him or rather _inside _him. I can only sleep for it is the rest of purpose, sleeping inside the one that I am part of.

But then why does my mind still wonder? Why do I see everything he sees? Why do I feel all of his emotions reflected back to myself? I am not the one that these feelings of love and caring should be bestowed upon. They are hers yet I can hear him say my name when he's speaking to her and she just stands there, smiles and kisses him! I don't understand should she be angry and insulted? He's not speaking about her he's speaking about me! I'm still so confused about this thing called love, the powerful emotion that forms between the bond of a boy and a girl. But I'm male and so is he! Does it even work that way? His love is supposed to be for her yet he says my name and she's just happy! I don't understand it at all!

Does he even remember me? He knows my name but does he even know me? We only spoke those two times, the first…I would rather not remember that. I do regret my actions and the pain I caused him, I was just so angry and frustrated at the time and I had lost yet another person close to me. The second time he didn't even properly address me, does he hate me for what I did? Is that what he is doing right now for revenge? Degrading me? …no, no that's not true. That's not him he's not like that at all.

I hear my name again as he wraps his arms around her watching the sunset.

'I love you Roxas,' he whispers into her ear.

I want to scream his name out loud and for him to run down here, break me out of my prison, carry my body in his arms and take me away from this place. The darkness, my solitude.

But I am one who is not meant to exist, I am a Nobody a fragment of a distorted heart. My place is here with him even if I am not there with him myself.

My frozen body tries to shiver and my eyes beg to be able to release hot tears as the darkness starts to overcome me yet again. My mind slowly shuts down leaving only my undying love for him to try and break free from my prison as he starts to fall asleep warm in his bed. Yet as it does every single time it fails and shatters another tiny piece of my heart, his heart. The only thing I can do is sleep and dream empty dreams, clinging onto the belief that he will come for me one day and take me with him to my real home. That is my one and only hope.


	14. Page 14: Bridge to the Sky

I haven't updated in over half a year so I apologise if anyone has been wanting one. Life has gotten extremely busy and I haven't had much time to jot anything down. There are some pages that are nearly finished, about three of them. This one came to last night and it just came out very simple which I do like because sometimes I think I am over descriptive. I just wrote down how I felt and this is what came out, I hope you enjoy it and view it as a sorry for not updating since June. And reviews are awesome sauce. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 14 - Bridge to the Sky ~_

"_It's okay Sora, don't be sad. I've accepted it,"_

Those were your words weren't they? I still remember the sound of them, how I screamed and shouted them back at your face I can't believe that three years have passed, it seems like just yesterday. Yet it also seems like eons ago, those days that disappeared in a flash yet those long cold night feel never ending.

"_Its okay Sora, please don't cry,"_

You whispered, hushing me to sleep and held me in your arms. The guilt I felt, it was you that was facing the problem and yet once again it was you comforting me like you always did. I felt so selfish like I wasn't even giving you your own time and as usual you would smile and rub our noses together. I didn't realise just how much pain you were in, even though I was the one who knew you best I couldn't decipher your poker face. Even though it fills me with regret a smile manages to creep in, always you were thinking of me.

"_Never stop smiling Sora, you are always most beautiful when you smile,"_

The reason for my smiles has always been you, ever since I can remember. Ever since I was a little boy, it was you and your heart that made me grin. I have never forgotten your words I still do it this day even though sometimes they are lies. I'm still stung by the fact you're no longer here with me. Sometimes I do think that's it's a dream, a cruel illusion, I want to scream and I will once again wake up and be in your arms just like those days long ago.

"_Sora, if I'm doing anything wrong then just stop me,"_

Even if you had done something I will always forgive you. But you never did, when you pulled me close and took my lips with yours you made my dreams come true. That one moment, I'll treasure for all my lifetime. When there are days when I feel like I'm falling I'll look to that memory along with many others and pick myself up for both you and me. It was always you who was the one who was able to pick me up out of my days of misery.

"_Heh…you know what Sora? Even those stars up there can't shine as much as your eyes,"_

The words you would tell me, I felt exactly the same about you. The way that the night sky seemed to set your eyes alight, the way that the sun illuminated your pale skin, everything about you has always been so perfect. When I look up at the sky now, I can't help but feel so surreal. In that place where you have chosen to be I wonder, can you see me? How do I look? Am I the same boy you fell in love with all those years ago? I hope that my actions continue to bring you joy and happiness.

"_What the hell are you talking about? God you're an idiot,"_

Its funny, we rarely fought and argued and almost made up immediately. It was always over such trivial things. Its so bizarre but I even miss those petty disagreements now, like when we couldn't decide on what movie to watch one night and what we were going to order out. I couldn't help but giggle a lot, annoying you even more. It was just the way your nose crinkled up, you looked so much like your father when you were like that. Even now sometimes I would like to have a stupid tiff over who got the last marshmallow.

"_Holding your hand, just simply having our fingers intertwined gives me confidence in myself,"_

I'm sorry for forcing it on you, when you could feel those prying eyes on us. I would sometimes forget how self conscious you could be, not that really, but just people looking into our lives. But holding your hand, walking together in the sand, laughing and crying over the smallest things are moments I would never give up. I never told you that it was also you who gave me the confidence to be myself.

"_The only thing that matters is that right now, its just you and me,"_

I never even thought about reaching that level of adulthood, it never even crossed my mind. Perhaps I was being naïve, that I wanted to hold onto my childhood and not let the innocence go. Honestly, I wanted to shout that I wasn't ready but somehow you were able to relax me and make me comfortable. That night and all of those nights after, every touch, every kiss, every movement I have regretted none of them. I hope that you feel the same about every single one of them.

"_You're strong Sora, stronger than you think you are, stronger than I am,"_

I never believed that, not even when you said it. You were always the strong one, you could always overcome everything better than me. For once, it was me holding you close as you clinged on for support. You were so frail, so light, I was afraid that you would break even if I tried to pull you closer.

"_I'm scared Sora, I'm so scared,"_

The way your eyes hid themselves in my chest, it was so heartbreaking. My beautiful love, all of these evil things that were happening, you deserved none of it. I hated that I couldn't do something to stop it, I hate it now that I couldn't do something to save you. Are you still afraid now? I pray that now where you are, there will be nothing that will bring you pain. I hope that somehow, I was able to take away those fears.

"_Its okay Sora, I'm always in here and we'll meet each other again"._

My tears, my pain, my sadness, everything. Those words struck me with so many needles a thousand times, I could only let them fall and rub my face in your soft hair as you slept in my arms, finally at peace. So many days have passed since then, so many. Yet my only wish has not changed, not even once. I want to see you.

Please wait for me, wait for that day. For when I can show you all the smiles I still continue to make, for all of the stories I have to tell you of the passing years. When that day comes when I can see you again, can I please hold you so tight? That it hurts?


	15. Page 15: It's All I Need

So its been over a year since I updated again, very sorry. But recently on tumblr (kidkytes) my Soroku muse has been on fire interacting with other Soroku fans. This was written based on a prompt last night and I'm happy with it, its short but I like how fluffly it is. I'm gonna post a few more I've written over the weeks so consider it an apology I suppose. Reviews are awesome sauce yet again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 15 – It's All I Need ~_

Roxas sighed finally turning off the car and glancing at the clock in the front, 22:38. He shook his head feeling terrible, yet again it was another long 10 hour day at university and a four hour shift at the the sandwich joint, coming home this late and he virtually hadn't spoken to Sora for three days. The brunet was always asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home and Roxas was always gone in the morning before Sora awakened. He was still texting him and getting voicemails but still not being able to physically be there and here his boyfriend's voice was killing him. Rubbing his aching neck stepping out of the car and grabbing his overloaded back and folders. He was surprised to find the door unlocked as Sora usually locked the door when he was alone but he was even more surprised by the sudden tackle hug as soon as he stepped into the house.

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!".

Roxas giggled as the brunet nuzzled his chest, arms wrapped around his waist and began tickling him, "Hah..Sora! Sora-sto-hahahaha! C-come on…hehehe! Sora!".

The brunet laughed and began planting kisses all over his head in every crook he could find, "Roxas. Is. Home. Final. lly. Yay. Yay. YAY!".

Roxas snickered letting Sora completely dominate him before he pulled the brunet down so he could finally kiss his lips, three days without a real kiss from Sora was torture. The brunet earnest returned it, letting Roxas stroke his cheek softly earning a moan from Sora.

"I'd thought you'd be asleep,".

"No! I couldn't take another day with my Roxy!" Sora shook his head like a little puppy pulling the blond up and grinning at him, "I'm so happy Roxas is home…".

"M-me to," Roxas blushed, seeing Sora smile this close to him always sent his heart into flutters, the warmness in his eyes, he was always so beautiful to him, "I ate during my break, did you have dinner?".

"Uh-huh" Sora nodded grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him upstairs to their bedroom. The blond set his backpack and folder on the desk but yelping a bit as Sora began virtually tearing his clothes off until he was in his underwear. Grinning he shoved Roxas' standard pajamas on, his white tshirt with the black sleeves and his black shorts. The brunet was already dressed in his pyjamas, a red tank top with a smiley face on it and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts with stars decorated on them.

Happily sighing Sora hide his face in the crook of Roxas' neck nuzzling it lovingly as the blond kissed his mop head of cinnamon spikes inhaling his sweet scent. The two of them subconsciously began moving their legs in tune to each other as if they were slow dancing to a romantic song. Roxas clutched him closer at his waist as Sora had his arms around his upper back continuing to nuzzle him softly.

"Sora, I-,"

"I missed you so much Roxas," the brunet interrupted him unintentionally.

Roxas shivering and increased his hold as they continued to brush their barefeet together, "I missed you more Sora…" he uttered trying to force the tears in his eyes to disappear. He felt so guilty for being away from his lover for so long, he hated coming home at night and seeing Sora asleep on the couch from hours of waiting for him to come home. These long dark nights, were the times he needed the brunet most. Sometimes it would all come back to him, the days in Organisation XIII.

All the things he did, all the pain and suffering he caused, the people he had lost, sometimes he awoke in the middle of the night crying from it. Sora would tell him its not his fault and that he was being manipulated but still the blond felt the tinge of guilt inside him, and that he missed the people dear to him from those days, "I need you most…during the night…" he whispered looking away in shame.

However Sora took his head in his hands and pulled him back and gently nibbled on his lips before Roxas returned the kiss, Sora pressed their lips closer together groaning. The blond responded and opened his mouth allowing Sora's tongue to gently play fight with his own.

"I'm always yours Roxas," Sora smiled at him when they broke the kiss. The blond didn't even try to hide his blush as it spread to his cheeks and his leaned in and rubbed his forehead with the shorter one.

"I love you…"

"I love you…tell me about your day," Sora cooed as he took Roxas' right hand and entangled their fingers and he leaned closer into his boyfriend as they continued to slowly dance to no music being played.

"University was good…long but good. I had fun in English Literature writing about my original piece,"

"Uh-huh".

"The last class was annoying, no idea how that ass Seifer is in it but he's always making a stupid scene. I cussed him out and he got thrown out of the class, stupid asshole…" Roxas muttered remembering the event of the days as he began kissing Sora's forehead.

"Uh-huh," the brunet lifted his head up smiling with his eyes closed and a slightly red cheek as Roxas continuing kissing his forehead.

"Work was okay I suppose, wasn't that busy but it went in quick surprisingly, I'll bring us home some sandwiches at my next shift okay?" he said and began caressing Sora's cheek.

"My favourite?" Sora turned his puppy dog eyes on and all Roxas could do was nod nervously, "Yay!" he exclaimed and kissed him again, Roxas could never resist Sora's puppy dog eyes.

"What about you?".

"Well I finished college at 12 today so I just cleaned around the house. Riku, Kairi and Namine came over to cheer me up they could tell I was feeling lonely…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Sora…" Roxas sighed, the guilt coming back to him again.

"Don't apologise, you haven't done anything wrong. Its your education Roxas I'm not stepping in the way of that," Sora protested looking deep into his eyes.

"But-".

"No buts! You're here now, that's all that matters," Sora puffed his cheeks out like a hamster and Roxas couldn't help but burst into laughter at how ridiculous the brunet looked.

"Whatever you say Sor-Sor," he shook his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Sora stood on his tip toes as the end of their feet still lightly touched and wrapped his arms around his neck and as the blond held onto his waist. Roxas explored his crevice earnestly gaining soft moans from the brunet as his hands reached down his boxers and playfully groped his buttocks earning a rather loud groan from Sora as he began rubbing their crotches together. The blond however smirked releasing his hands and shook his head, "Later,".

Sora glared back at him puffing his cheeks up again, "You meanie…".

"You love it," Roxas interrupted him and kissed him again earning whines from the brunet that was soon replaced by gentle sounds of their lips pressing against each other.

Sora buried his head into Roxas' chest again enjoying his warmth as the blond took his right hand and began stroking his forehead as he leaned on it and began humming one of Sora's favourite songs to him. The brunet mumbled something but his words were muffled from him still clinging onto his chest. His body movements began slump and Roxas walked him to their bed and laid him down gently as sleep was taking to take over the shorter one.

He whined at the sudden loss of touch before Roxas closed it again with Sora snuggling up to him again. The blond placed a silent kiss on his forehead and continued to sing to him.

_"Hello new me, hello new me, with my new self, I'm creating a new life for me…"_

Sora groaned taking a hold of Roxas' hand managing to muttter, "Love…Roxy…"

_"Hello new me, hello new me, the new me and you, happier than anyone else…"_

From the sound of Sora's quiet snores Roxas smiled seeing his boyfriend had drifted off into slumber and kissed his nose earning a smirk from the brunet in his sleep, "Love you to Sor-Sor,".

Roxas was tired but he kept his eyes open, watching his Sora sleep as the moonlight radiated off his slender body and giggling softly as the drool that was escaping his lips. Sora was…the most beautiful person in existence, and Roxas loved that he was the only one who could ever see him in this light. Sora was special, he attracted so many friends and people to him with his kind heart, but the fact that Sora only allowed Roxas to be with him out of anyone in the whole worlds it filled him with joy.

He maybe a nobody, but Sora made him feel like a somebody.


	16. Page 16 - Oliver

I don't care if its not Christmas, my friend sent me a prompt and I like it so I'm posting, please enjoy. Reviews are awesome sauce.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**~* Across the Universe *~**

_~ Page 16 – Oliver ~_

Sora nervously crept up the stairs wearing his little santa outfit, big red hat with a huge pom pom, fluffy jacket that fitted well and a pair on knee length red shorts that had white feathers on the hemlines. He always liked wearing it around the holiday times, but the fact that it turned Roxas on made him wear it pretty much 24/7 during December. It was now Christmas morning and Sora still walking up the stairs in his outfit barefoot trying to be as quiet as he could without disturbing the little friend he had inside the gift box. It was trying to pop its head out but Sora cooed it to stay inside for another minute and it complained in protest.

He could feel his cheeks turning a shade of red to match his outfit from the animal's cries. Pushing the door open with his foot his husband was still lying asleep in their king bed, it was only 6:30 in the morning after all and from the erotic night they had it was understandable that the blond would still be sleeping. "He's so cute…" Sora uttered seeing Roxas' face plastered on the pillow with a slight dripple of drool escaping, "Roxy…".

No reaction, he was in deep sleep. Sora place the box on their bed and shuffled himself next to the blond at the edge of the mattress and gently began kissing him. Roxas muttered a groan and started to return them before surprisingly the brunet who yelped deepening the affection and pulling him on top of him. Roxas' eyes opened and gazed at the man he loved and stroked his cheek lovingly. "Happy Christmas Sora," he smiled.

Sora nodded and reached back to the box and placed it on Roxas' chest as he had his butt perked on the blond's crotch receiving a familiar 'bump'. He pulled off the lid and to Roxas' surprise a little ginger kitty popped its head out. He blinked staring at the animal who fell out by putting too much weight on the edge of the parcel and it topped over. Meowing the kitten sat up with both of his front paws on Roxas' chin.

"Um…he was fond abandoned on the streets a week ago. The animal shelter took care of him but now he's free to go to a good home…I thought that you might…" Sora stuttered extremely nervous as Roxas had yet to say anything.

"Oliver,".

"Huh?".

"His name is Oliver," Roxas smiled back at him. Sora lovingly returned the smile as he knelled down as Oliver jumped off to the side and started swatting Roxas' hair. They kissed never taking their eyes off one another and Roxas held his arms around his husband's waist.

"Happy Christmas Roxas,".

"Thanks Sora,".


End file.
